Changes
by Drakus
Summary: Three years after the fateful day when Ranma Saotome arrived in Nerima, Shampoo's bigbrother comes to town to see for himself what kind of person Ranma is.
1. Enter Drake! The Banished Amazon

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter I. Enter Drake! The Banished Amazon**

"I HATE YOU! YOU JERK!" Screamed Akane

"Yeah, well I sure don't love no un-cute tomboy like you!" Replied Ranma.

The Tendo family was trying to enjoy their dinner when this little dispute came about. Things were always like this in the Tendo residence, at least they were ever since Ranma and his father came to stay with them. Nabiki just sighed as the fight continued.

"Can't they fight quietly? I'm getting really tired of this you know." she said.

"Well," Kasumi replied, "It's not like this is anything new. Those two just don't want to get along. I wonder though, what caused this one?"

"Well, my dear," said Dr. Tofu, Kasumi's husband of three months,"From what I understand, it seems that Ranma was with shampoo all day trying to earn a cure for his curse."

"Oh come on!" added Nabiki, "Don't you think he's fallen for that one too many times?"

"Well, yes." Said Tofu "But you know Ranma, if there's even a romote possibility that it could be true, he'll try for it."

"Yes, but don't forget, My dear little girl usually sees something that she mis-interprits." said Soun.

"I SAW YOU! YOU KISSED HER!" Screamed Akane once more.

"Oh, my!" Gasped Kasumi.

"No, you don't really think he..." said Nabiki

"I already told ya, she pinned me! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! Why dontcha ever believe me?" Said Ranma.

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LIE!" Akane Screamed.

"I DO NOT!" Ranma screamed back.

Shampoo was sitting in her room wondering how this plan backfired. She sighed.'Why Shampoo never get what she want? Why Ranma no be nice? Shampoo just want love him.' But, she was happy that she got to kiss him, even if she had to force him.

"How did it go child?" Asked Cologne.

"Shampoo fail again, great-grandmother."

"That's alright, we'll just keep trying. You'll win him over soon enough."

"But, it been three whole years!" Shampoo complained.

"Quiet child! I know that you love him."

"Aiya, is true..."

"So you'll just have to be patient."

"Shampoo try harder great-grandmother."

"Good, now, I need you to make some deliveries, and take your raincoat, it looks like it's going to rain."

"Shampoo will, Bye great-grandmother."

Shampoo grabbed her coat and bike. Then left to make her rounds.'Poor child, the future son-in-law is a stubborn one.'

'Is this the place?' Wondered a young man in a black outfit. He had blonde hair, and a two-handed sword on his back. 'Cat Cafe...Should be it.' He silently observed Shampoo leave with her deliveries. 'Sister...you've grown up.'

Mousse had been watching the stranger for a while now. 'Who does he think he is, watching my shampoo like that?' Mousse readied some daggers.

"You there! just what do you think you're doing?" Mousse called out.

"Mousse? Is that you?" Said the man as he stood and turned to face him.

"D-Drakus! It can't be."

Drakus began walking towards Mousse. "And why can't it be? Did you really think that I'd stay gone forever?"

"Come on Drakus," Mousse started backing up. "I'm sorry about what happened but, it's in the past right? You're not back for revenge or anything crazy are you?"

"I'm here to see my sister, and find out about this 'Ranma' character."

"Saotome?"

"Yeah, I heard some rumors that Shampoo was bested by a man...I want to meet him."

Mousse sighed. "Oh good, I thought you were here to kill me."

"Not today Mousse, I don't feel like holding a grudge...Not against you at least.."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll disscus that later." Drake turned to leave. "Oh, bye the way, call me Drake. I'm no fan of my real name anymore. Cya later Mousse." Drake Jumped to a neighboring roof and continued going from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of Shampoo.

"Ha-ha!" Mousse laughed, "I almost pity you Saotome." Mousse then jabbed a dagger into the building. "Almost."

"I can't take this anymore." Ranma said.

After the fight, Ranma left to blow off some steam, accually he was sent flying from the dojo by Akane. Ranma really just needed someone to talk to about it. That someone was Ukyo, always was, she had a good habit of being the shoulder for Ranma to lean on. He was just finishing up his second helping when Ukyo offered him a third.

"So then, why do you stick around Ran-Chan?" Asked Ukyo.

"I...It's just that..."

Ukyo looked at the floor. "It's just that you love her, right?"

"Love? An un-cute tomboy like that! Ha, yeah right."

"So why don't you move on, there are other girls out there you know." Ukyo looked Ranma in the eye. 'Like me!' She thought.

Ranma looked away. "Yeah, I know, Uuchan, I know." Ranma Stood up to leave. "Sorry, Uuchan. I'll see you later, ok?"

Ukyo Smiled at him. "It's ok Ranma-honey, just think about what I said. bye!"

Ranma Started walking back to the Dojo 'I'm so sorry Uuchan. You've been such a good friend to me and I've done nothing but hurt you.'

Akane had stormed out of the dojo after she sent Ranma flying through the roof. She hated it, all of the stupid things he does, he never even considers her feelings. She came to a vacant lot and sat on a bench. 'Ranma you jerk.' She thought, 'Why do you have to be so mean to me?' Her mind flashed back to their fight and she saw the look on his face, he looked so angry. 'You jerk' Akane put her hands to her face and started sobbing. 'Can't you just care about how I feel? Even just a little?'

Ryouga had been following Akane since she left the dojo, amazingly he didn't get lost. He could tell that she was upset. Probably because of Ranma. 'That jerk.' He thought, 'your always doing something to upset poor Akane. It won't matter after today though, not now, I've decided Akane, today's the day I tell you that...That I love you.'

It was getting dark and Shampoo was finished with her deliveries. Something was wrong, She couldn't figure out what, but the whole day seemed...wrong. Shampoo was getting uneasy, she felt like she was being watched, but from where?

"Aiya, Shampoo should get home." She said.

Shampoo got back on her bike and began riding home when it stared raining. She rode for about a mile, and the feeling hadn't gone away. As she sped up, someone stepped out into her path.

Ryouga got out his umbrella when the rain started, and then ran over to Akane so he could help sheild her from the rain. 'Now's my chance!' He thought.

"Akane!" He called out.

Akane jumped at hearing her name and looked up to see Ryouga come over to her. He sat down next to her on her right side and held his umbrella over them.

"Ryouga." She said, "Hi."

Shampoo hit her brakes. As she began sliding, the person leapt forward at her with a sword, a rather large sword. Shampoo managed to dodge the strike, but her bike was totally destroyed. She dropped into a defensive stance and her opponent fell into an offensive stance.

"Aiya! That stance!" Shampoo said.

As her opponent charged, Shampoo grined and readied her attack.

Ryouga put his left arm around Akane and pulled her even closer. "It's ok Akane," He said "I'm here for you."

"Ryouga...Thank you." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Akane..."

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you. Are you up for it?"

She let herself completely lean on him. "Sure, Ryouga."

"Akane, I...I..."

"Big-Brother!" Shampoo cried out. She had charged up and threw her arms around her attacker. The rain stopped and the moon came out from behind the clouds. Shampoo looked up and saw Drakus' smiling face.

"Hey, sis." Drake said. "It's been awhile."

Shampoo Glared. "Has been too too long big-brother."

"I love you Akane, I want to be with you." Said Ryouga

Akane's eyes widened. "Ry-Ryouga?"

"I hope I'm not being too forward with you, Akane. But, I know I can make you happy,

and I'd like a chance to prove it to you."

'What do I do? Is Ryouga serious?' Akane wondered. Then Ranma's face popped back up in her mind. 'You know what Ranma? No more.'

"You don't have to answer right away Akane-"

"Ryouga?"

"Yes?"

"Ok."

Ryouga wasn't sure if he was awake or not. "You mean it Akane?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged Ryouga tight. 'Maybe he can make me happy.' She thought.

End of Chapter 1

Drakus


	2. Lost Fiancee's? Ranma's Broken Heart

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter II. Lost Fiancee's? Ranma's broken heart.**

In the kitchen of the Cat-Cafe, Cologne was busy cooking. Lunch time is busy time after all. Today though, she was much more grim. Her mind went back to her conversation with Drakus two nights ago.

"Things are different now you old witch! Besides this is Japan, not Joketsuzoku village." Drake said, then leaned in and glared at Cologne. "So you can't banish me from here."

"You impudent boy!" She snarled back. "You have no right to be here after the troubles you've caused!"

"What trouble? You mean wanting just a shread of respect? Hah, you elders are all the same!"

"You leave this instant!"

"Shut up! I'm not going anywhere!"

Cologne sighed. She knew there would be no getting rid of him this time. He was such a nuisance back then, always trying to change the Amazon's ways...

Flashback to 8 years ago. Shampoo has just finished beating up Mousse when Drakus found them.

"Shampoo! Quit that." Said Drakus.

"Why should I Big-Brother? He's just a weak man!" Shampoo argued.

"Yes, dear sister, he is a weak man. But that doesn't mean you should give him hell for it!"

"But that's the way of the amazons!"

"So then, you'd do the same to me? I thought you loved and respected me sister."

Cologne sighed once more. Shampoo did love and respect him, that's why she no longer pursued Mousse just to torment him, but rather waited until he tried to get too close. Drakus had quite the influence over Shampoo, and that was something that Cologne feared above all else. Whether she knew it or not, Shampoo was well on her way to becoming a future matriarch of the tribe. Drakus' influence endangered that, so Cologne banished him from Joketsuzoku five years ago. Cologne could sense Drakus' power, and she knew she would be no match for it. 'What could he have possibily learned in these last five years that makes me tremble so?' Cologne handed bowls of noodles to waiting customers. 'He wasn't terribly remarkable in the past. He was strong, but now.' She didn't know just how powerful he'd become, but she was sure she'd soon find out.

Two nights ago...

Shampoo giggled with delight when she found that her big-brother had brought her gifts. Especially when some of them were very pretty jewelry.

"Aiya! is too too pretty jewelry!" Shampoo exclaimed.

Drake just smiled. He didn't like being away for so long, but this time it couldn't be helped. he knew his sister didn't want all of the best stuff in the world, but he wanted to get her some very extravagent things that he knew she'd like. Shampoo gasped when she opened the next gift.

"Big-brother...This one..." Shampoo studdered as she saw the dress.

When Cologne looked over to see what had silenced Shampoo, she went wide-eyed.

"It took alot to find this, but I'm rather glad I did. It was meant to be yours, Shampoo." Drake said.

"This...mother's dress..." Shampoo said as she held it tight.

"Drakus, how did you come across this?" Asked Cologne.

"I tracked down the bandit after you banished me, I figured that if I could do something to benefit the tribe, maybe, just maybe, you'd let me come home."

"Big-brother...Thank you."

"You're welcome sister."

"Brother, why you come here all of sudden?"

"I heard about Ranma."

Cologne knew that Drakus would challenge Ranma soon enough, but to what end she did not know.

Something was up, that much Ranma knew, but not what it was though. Akane came home smiling. Of course, she still wouldn't talk to him, but, she was happy. Ranma was glaring at Akane during breakfast, trying his best to figure out what was going on inside that head of hers. Since he'd come home, she hadn't hit him or even yelled at him. She was just ignoring him. Ranma wondered if maybe she was just trying to get even with him, like usual, for something that wasn't his fault. It was Shampoo, she's the one who kissed him, not the other way around. Why couldn't she get that through her head? Why'd she have to be so darn stubborn? It was killing Ranma to see her so happy when he knew she was mad. It didn't take long for this to grate on his nreves, so Ranma decided that he could play the same game. If she was gonna ignore him, he'd ignore her. On a brighter note, at least their fathers weren't giving Ranma any crap for upsetting Akane.

Akane was beaming, she really was happy. She hadn't told any one about her desicion about Ranma, or her choice to be with Ryouga. But she didn't want anyone trying to ruin her good mood. She thought to herself 'Not even Ranma can wreck this!' she kept smiling and eating her breakfast.

Nabiki at this point wished she did have someone following her sister, at least then she'd know what put Akane in such a good mood. 'Maybe she found a real cute guy, nah, I know she loves Ranma, she wouldn't do something like that.' Nabiki just couldn't figure it out though, that was for sure.

Ryouga was lost, again, nothing new, nothing speacial. "Oh, Akane." He said. "I was finally able to tell you how I really feel. I wonder though was last night just a dream?" He looked up at the sky and remembered what had happened when they got back to the dojo. He remembered that Akane did kiss him. It was real, no doubt. "Akane, I don't know how long I"ll be gone this time, but i hope I find my way back to you soon."

Drake merly watched the young man walk by. 'Akane? Judging by his looks, he must be Ryouga Hibiki, the man Cologne taught the Breaking point technique to. And if memory serves, he's the eternally lost boy who hates Ranma more than any living being.' Drake laughed and called for Shampoo. "Hey Sis, is that Ryouga?"

Shampoo walked out of the Cat-Cafe looking in the direction Drake pointed. "Aiya, is lost boy."

"I wonder if he knows that he's headed strait for the Tendo dojo?"

"Shampoo no know. Is you going to follow him, big-brother?"

"Yeah, maybe he'll fight with Ranma, and i think I'd like to see the two of them in action."

"No get lost." Shampoo nearly pouted.

"I'll be back later this evening, sis, I promise."

Shampoo nodded as Drake began following Ryouga.

Ranma was practicing some of his katas when he saw Ryouga walking up. "Hey, pig-boy, where ya been?" Ranma asked.

"feh, I'm not in the mood to fight with you today Ranma. I came to see Akane."

"Oh, that a fact Ryouga? What do you want with my fiancee anyways?"

Ryouga began laughing. "You're fiancee? Oh, I guess she didn't tell you about what happened between us last night, did she Ranma?"

"What are you talkin about jerk?"

Drake was sitting in one of the trees watching what was going on. 'So that's Ranma?' Then he noticed three ladies and a middle-aged man watching the scene. the yougest looking girl looked really worried. 'Must be Akane.' Drake thought.

Akane had been drawn out by the sound of Ryouga's voice. 'Oh-no! I havn't gotten the chance to tell anyone yet!'

"Didn't you know Ranma? I asked her to be my girlfriend last night. After that we kissed, looks like you're all out of luck Ranma." Ryouga Stated.

Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing. He whirled around to find Akane looking away from him. "Akane, that. That can't be true!" He yelled. He looked back at Ryouga who was just smirking at him.

"Ranma, I." Akane said.

"Shut up." Ranma cut her off, "I couldn't care less about a worthless, stupid, un-cute tomboy like you."

Akane couldn't believe the tone in his voice. sure Ranma had said things like that before but this was the first time she felt like he meant it. She lowered her head and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I'm outta here." With that Ranma jumped the wall and ran off.

The rest of the Tendo clan stared in awe at Akane. All of them knew that she loved Ranma, so why had she chosen Ryouga? They continued watching as Akane ran over to Ryouga in tears. Ryouga just put his arms around her and held her tight. Soun couldn't bear this, honor demanded that Akane and Ranma marry, but being a father meant that he should strive to see his daughter happy. What could he do to help the situation?

Drake walked in to the Cat-Cafe a good hour before dusk. Shampoo bounded over to him. "Nihao, big-brother!" She beamed. When she looked at him closer she could tell something was on his mind. "What wrong?"

"Nothing Shampoo."

"You get to see fight?"

"Not exactly."

"What happen then?" Shampoo was getting a little Impaitent.

"Well, it seems that Akane and Ryouga are dating, an-"

Shampoo's eyes lit up. "Aiya! Must go see Airen!."

Drake grabbed her arm as she tried to run by. "What you doing?"

"Sister, leave him be for tonight, please."

Shampoo relented, she had a hard time denying a request from Drake.

On top of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma-onna cried herself to sleep.

End Chapter 2

Drakus


	3. Nerima's a Warzone! Drake Vs Ranma!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter III. Nerima's a Warzone! Drake Vs. Ranma!**

Ranma-onna woke up when the sun hit her. She rolled over to face away from it. As she tried to go back to sleep she heard Kasumi call out that breakfast was ready. 'Man, I'm hungry.' She thought. 'But I don't want to go in there, I don't wanna see her.' Ranma-onna stood up and headed for Ucchan's, making sure that none of the Tendo's saw her.

Ranma-onna couldn't believe that this was real. Akane had dumped her for Ryouga. 'That dumb, stupid...Forget it, If she wants Ryouga and not me, then I don't care.' She thought. It only took her a few minutes to get to Ucchan's.

"Good morning! Hi, Ranma-honey." She said. Being Ranma's best friend meant she could tell that something was wrong. "What's the matter Ran-Chan?"

"Nothing." She sat at the bench. "Pork Okonumyaki, please."

Ukyo looked at the poor girl, 'Even though Ranma turns into a girl, I still love him, and her.' "Sure thing, sugar." She went to work making Ranma's order. Ranma-onna sat there, staring into space. "Ran-Chan? Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? You might feel better." Ukyo said. Ranma-onna still seemed unresponsive. She finished the okonumyaki and slid it over to Ranma-onna. After she finished, Ukyo walked over to her and put her arms around Ranma-onna. "Oh Ran-Chan, it's Akane isn't it?" Ukyo asked. Ranma-onna nodded and started crying. "C'mon Ran-Chan, I can't help you if you won't talk to me about it."

"She, she chose Ryouga, not me." Ranma-onna muttered.

Ukyo gasped. 'That means Ran-Chan is!' She held her tighter, "It's okay, Ranma-Honey." She said. "I'm here for you."

"Ucchan."

Drake was leaving the Cat-Cafe to find Ranma When Shampoo stopped him. "Where you going, big-brother?" She asked.

"It's time for me to fight Ranma." Drake said.

"Ho-ho." Cologne laughed. "Do you really think you can beat son-in-law?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

"He's the one who killed Saffron."

Drake laughed. "Yes, that's true, I've heard all about Jusendo. But, that doesn't matter, I'm still going to fight him. I invite you to come and watch Cologne, you may regret ever banishing me." Drake then turned and walked out.

"Great-grandmother. Shampoo going now."

"Yes child, as am I. Drakus seems so confident, let us see what he can do."

After Ranma calmed down, Ukyo brought her a kettle so she could change back. After Ranma was done with the kettle, Ukyo latched on to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Ranma went bug-eyed, but didn't try to get away. "Remember sugar," she said. "I'm here for you."

Ranma Slowly 'escaped' from her grip. "Thanks Ucchan, I'm gonna go for now."

As Ranma left, Ukyo mentally kicked herself. 'Damn, that might've been too much.' She looked depressed as he left. 'He didn't even really return my kiss either.'

Drake stood inside the gates of the Tendo dojo, facing the gate. He wanted to be sure that Ranma noticed him when he got back. The residents of the dojo had. Everyone wondered who the strange man was. Kasumi surprized everyone by walking over to him and offering their 'guest' some tea.

Drake gladly accepted the tea. "Thank you." He said.

"Oh, you're very welcome, mister...?" Kasumi asked.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, I am Drake former Joketsuzoku Amazon."

"Oh, my!"

Everyone stared the famous 'Nerima stare'.

"I'm here to challenge Ranma."

Soun rushed inside to call Genma. 'Oh how I miss you now that you've moved back in with your wife, old friend.'

"Well that's nice. Would you care to wait inside? We haven't seen Ranma since yesterday, and we're not sure when he'll be back."

"No, Thank you. I'll wait here if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. Just let me know if you need anything."

Drake (being new to Nerima) was trying not to stare at this girl, a girl who was so openly trusting and kind. "Thank you very much."

Kasumi smiled and walked back inside.

Nabiki, seeing the sword, wondered if she had enough time to get a crowd, and have them place bets. At that, she ran to the phone.

While Ranma was walking back to the dojo, he knew he was being watched, well sort of at least.

"Ranma Saotome! I must speak with you!" Mousse yelled at a hapless passer-by.

"Yo, Mousse, I'm over here." Ranma called.

"Ah, so you are!"

"Whats up?"

"I hope your ready for the fight of your life Saot-" Mousse was cut off by Ranma's fist.

"Man, give it up. I told ya already, I ain't interested in Shampoo, you can have her."

Mousse held his newly bruised face. "Argh! You jerk, I didn't mean me!"

"Huh? You mean you don't wanna fight with me?"

"Oh come on, when have you known me to anounce my attacks?"

"Ya got a point there."

"Listen, an extrmely powerful man from China has come to fight you."

"An extremely powerful man?" Ranma said. 'Great! This'll at least help me get my mind off things' "So where can I find him Mousse?"

"Just go home, he should be there waiting for you."

Ranma's eyes widened. "He ain't gonna hurt the Tendo's is he?"

"No, he won't. But, I can't garauntee that he won't try and kill you."

"So, why're you tryin to help?"

"Listen to me, just trust me. Fight this guy with all you got."

"There's something you ain't tellin me."

"Yeah, the guy is Shampoo's brother."

"Her Brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I get it, so if I lose I gotta marry Shampoo!"

"That's what Cologne told me."

Ranma sighed. "Thanks for the heads up." Ranma started to run to the dojo.

Drake sensed Ranma's approach. Ranma jumped the gate and stopped in his tracks to face Drake.

"Hello there. You must be Ranma Saotome." Drake said.

"Yeah, who're you?"

"My name is Drake."

Cologne and Shampoo hopped over the wall. Shampoo ran up to Ranma and glomped him.

"Well, son-in-law, you should know that if you can't defeat Drakus you have to marry Shampoo." Cologne cackled.

"Shampoo be so happy!" Shampoo said as she tried to squeeze the life out of Ranma.

"Hey, lemme go Shampoo." Ranma tried to wiggle out of her grip.

"Shampoo." Drake said.

Shampoo let go of Ranma and nodded at Drake.

'Whoa, she listened to him.' Ranma thought. "Alright Drake, let's see what ya got."

"Heh, alright then." Drake drew his sword and thrust it at the ground in front of Ranma. "Baksai Tenketsu!" Drake yelled.

Ranma barely dodged the shards of rocks that exploded from the ground. 'What the heck? He did the breaking point technique with his sword!' Ranma thought.

Drake stepped around the crater, leaving his sword in the ground. "Glad you dodged that one. Listen Ranma, No ones gonna force you to marry my sister if you can't beat me."

Cologne glared. "Yes, he will, Drakus."

"Shut up "honorable" elder. This fight is between Ranma and myself. It has nothing to do with the tribe."

"You impudent boy!" Cologne yelled.

"Ranma, I just want to see how good you are. I've been training my entire life, and I've never lost a battle. So let's see if I can." Drake charged Ranma.

"Alright, I"m up for a good challenge."

Ranma and Drake traded blows for two hours. Ranma though, was clearly losing. For every hit Ranma managed to get on Drake he would take five or six. Ranma Even tried the Hiruo-Shoten Ha, but Drake managed to avoid it. The chestnut fist was ineffective because Drake could do it too. When Ranma thought to use his Chi blasts, he was too tired to do so.

Ranma stood in a defensive position, though it was obvious that this fight was over. Ranma was breathing heavily and Drake hardley seemed winded. 'Danm! He's way too good.' Ranma thought. 'I can't break his defences.'

Meanwhile, the inhabitents of Nerima were awe struck. Even Cologne couldn't believe it. 'How did he get so strong!' She thought.

"Man, you're good." Ranma said.

"You're better than I thought you'd be."

Ranma and Drake started Laughing.

"Let's call this one a draw, Ranma."

Ranma agreed. 'Draw or not, I still lost this one.' Ranma thought.

Akane, though she hated to admit it, could tell that this guy was better than Ranma. She hated guys that were stronger than her. 'Great, another pervert.' She thought. 'I wonder where Ryouga is. He's not a pervert like all the others.

End Chapter 3

Okay, I need to work on writing fight scenes.

**xero-ghost: **Thanks. Shampoo whined in the first chapter about how she'd been chasing Ranma for three years. That puts her, Ranma, Ryouga, Akane, Ukyo, Ect. at 19. So that means Drake is 21 years old.


	4. Friendships Matter! Ukyo's Bad Day

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma ½**

**Changes: Chapter IV. Friendships Matter! Ukyo's Bad Day.**

Drake was walking down random roads in Nerima trying to get used to the place. As he and Akane passed each other (She was on her Morning jog.) She tried not to make eye contact, and he simply ignored her. As he continued on his stomach began to growl.

"Damn that old bat! I think she tries to poison me with her cooking…….Wait, what's that smell?"

Ukyo was having a slow morning. Ever since Akane started dating Ryouga, and her chances improved with her Ran-Chan, she'd hardly seen him at all. Besides that, when ever she poured batter on the stove, it would smell so go it usually attracted someone.

"Good-morning!" She called to Drake as he walked in.

'hmmm? Who is this? I haven't seen him around before, he doesn't look like your average person.' Ukyo thought.

"Yes, good-morning to you as well……….Okonumyaki, eh? Hmm, I've never had that before." Drake said.

"Well you're in luck! I happen to be the best chef in the area. Now, what kind would you like to try?"

"I don't know." Drake Eyes the menu. "Which one is the local favorite?"

"Well, let's see, My Ran-Chan likes the pork one, um Akane liked the-"

"Wait, Ran-Chan? You mean Saotome?"

"Oh! You know Ranma then? I guess it's not surprising, after all, my fiancée is rather well known around here."

"You're fiancée? Ah, you must be Ukyo Kuonji. I'm Drake, Shampoo's brother."

Ukyo's expression becomes rather 'shocked' at the thought of an Amazon warrior having such a strong, and cute, brother.

"Um, oh!" she said as her mind toyed with her emotions.

"What's wrong with you all of the sudden?"

"N-nothing." She looks down to avoid his gaze.

"Well anyways, I guess I'll try the pork Okonumyaki."

"Oh! Yeah, of course."

Ukyo begins to cook. 'What should I do?' she thinks to herself. 'I hope this guy isn't here to try and force my Ranma to marry Shampoo!' she glares at the thought of Shampoo and Ranma together. 'I can't let it happen, Ranma is mine.' Ukyo's eyes begin to tear up a little. 'Why? Why can't he love me the same way that I love him? No, this isn't the time for this!' Drake notices her tears.

"Are you alright?" He asks

"Huh?" She says as she snaps back to reality. "Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you. Here is your Okonumyaki, enjoy!"

"Thank you." Drake begins to eat.

"Drake, May I ask you something?"

"hmm?"

"You don't have to answer, but I just, want to know something?"

Drakes eyes go wide. "This, this is incredible!"

"Huh? What is?"

"This Okonumyaki is the best food I've ever had!"

"Why thank you, Drake."

"I'm sorry, you wanted to ask me something? Sorry I was distracted by this wonderful food."

Ukyo blushed at all the compliment. "Well, I was just wondering why you came here to Nerima?"

"Ah, you're worried about Ranma. Well don't. I didn't come here to kill him, or force him into anything. I've heard all of the stories from Shampoo. So please, calm your fears."

"I just……"

"It's alright. I came here for a few reasons. Mainly I wanted to see my sister. I haven't seen Shampoo in almost five years. Also, I wanted to see for myself if Ranma is good enough for my sister."

Ukyo glares. "Good enough! Hmph! And just what makes you think he wouldn't be!"

Drake takes a step back. "Please, forgive me, I wasn't trying to insult him. I don't know anything about him except that he's hurt Shampoo's feelings more than once."

"You mean to tell me that………She actually loves Ranma?"

Drake slams his hands on the counter, regaining his ground and causing Ukyo to jump. "Just what do you mean by that!" He yelled.

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's just that, she treats him more like a trophy than a man."

"You mean to tell me that you think it's all some sort of game to her? You actually think she'd spend three years on a game?"

"I don't know, she's just never really shown anyone else that she loves him."

"That can't be true." Drake says as his thoughts begin to wander.

"Well not entirely. There have been times. But the next day it's back to the old tricks. I'm sorry Drake, but you said she told you all the stories. Maybe I'm wrong."

"I see………" Drake laid down the money to pay for the meal. "Thank you, I………really enjoyed it."

Ukyo looked sad as he walked out. 'Great.' She thought. 'yet another cute guy that I'll probably never see in here again………What's wrong with me?'

Drake walked off to the Tendo Dojo. 'Damn Shampoo. I see that you haven't told me everything, have you? I'll get the answers I seek.' He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he passed Ryouga along the way.

'Who was that?' Ryouga thought. 'Just what kind of place have I wondered to now?'

Ranma was out in the dojo, doing his morning routine, plus a lot of extra destruction. Yet, it was his way of getting out frustration. Ever since his last fight with Akane, his luck had turned bad. First of all, Akane was dating Ryouga! How could she? After everything they had been through together. 'hmph. We'll see how long it lasts after she discovers his little secret.' That's how he get back at her, he'd wait til she found out, then let her have it for being so dumb that she couldn't figure it out herself. Second, now Kodachi and Shampoo were hounding him like crazy! Third………Drake. Ranma had never been so soundly defeated, and in front of Akane! That was the worst part. And then Drake wanted to call it a draw.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he kept on destroying the practice dummies."

"Damn it!"

"Damn it!"

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!"

Ranma looked around and realized he had destroyed all the dummies. "Damn." He cursed. Why did stuff like this always have to happen to him?

"Don't tell me all of that anger is at me." Said Drake.

"Drake!"

"Feeling a little extra destructive this morning eh?"

"Yeah, ya could say that. But I gotta keep trainin ta make sure that next time ain't no draw."

"Good idea. I want an all out fight to the finish next time."

"Fine by me. Now, what do you want?"

"Not much, just a little time. I got a question I want to ask you."

"Fine, whatever."

"So, I was at Ukyo's this mor-"

"What were ya doin there?" Ranma asked.

"Eating, now don't interrupt me. Do you think my sister loves you?"

"Huh? Not really, why do you ask?"

Drake closed his eyes and turned away. "I see………" he said as he began to walk away.

"Hey! Where you goin?" Ranma called out, but Drake was already gone.

"Damn it." He said

Drake was walking back to the Cat-Café. 'Dear Sister' he thought. 'You've either lied to me………or you've been misunderstood. Either way, I'm going to help you.'

"What'd he ask that for?" Ranma wondered. 'Huh, I guess I never really thought about it. I guess she could, but she sure don't show it well.' Then he shuddered as he thought of Shampoo's great-grandmother. 'I just thought it was all cuz of her.'

Ryouga was lost, again. How hard could it be to find the Tendo dojo, it was the loudest place in all of Japan. He thought about asking that scary looking guy for directions, but decided against it since he looked upset. And seeing how he's the master of awareness, he was completely oblivious when he walked into Ukyo while she was closing her shop.

"Hey, Watch it jackass, I'm closed!...Wait, Ryouga?" she said.

"Oh! Hi Ukyo. What brings you here?"

"Idiot, this is my restaurant. And if your hungry, too bad. I'm closed."

"Huh, but it's not even mid-day yet."

"Think I don't know that? I just don't feel like being open today." She could barley keep the tears from her eyes.

"Ukyo………"

He put his arms around her as she burst into tears.

"What's wrong with me Ryouga?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on in, I don't want to make a big scene."

They walked inside Uchan's………

Akane was still looking out her window. She'd seen Drake arrive, and then leave a couple of minutes later. She couldn't help but be curious about what he wanted. Probably had something to do with Ranma. Ranma………There's someone she missed. It felt like forever since they had spoken to each other, they hadn't since their fight. And now, with all of the things going on, she couldn't even tell Ranma that she was dating Ryouga, Ryouga told him while they were fighting. She saw the betrayed look in his eyes, and she had to wonder if it was the same look she had all those times. Times when Ranma never betrayed her, she just assumed that he had. But, she did betray him, there was no denying that. She sighed and wondered as it began to rain.

Ryouga locked to door to Uchan's to make sure people knew it was closed. Ukyo had wrapped herself in a blanket on one of the chairs.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you Ukyo." Ryouga said

"It's Ranma, no, guys in general. It doesn't seem to matter what I do, what I try, no guy, not even Ranma seems to want me. Is there something that makes me truly undesirable?"

"I don't know Ukyo, I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Thanks………"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"...It was Shampoo's brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, he got into town a week ago."

"What happened, he didn't try and hurt you did he?"

"No, he was hungry. He didn't know who I was for awhile." Ukyo blushed. "He was so kind, and cute. He complimented me and my cooking a lot. He doesn't seem like Shampoo at all."

"So what went wrong?"

"Apparently, what we know about Shampoo and her tricks doesn't match up with what he's been told."

"So, he got mad at you and left?"

"Yep, that sums it up."

"I'm sorry Ukyo, maybe he'll come back and you two can talk about it."

"I hope so………"

Shampoo was cleaning off tables at the Cat-Café. It was a slow day, but when it rained like this it was to be expected. She jumped as the door was slammed open. She looked up to see Drake standing there soaked from the rain.

"Aiya, big-brother, you all wet." She was worried when she saw his face. "What wrong?"

"We need to talk." He said.

Shampoo shut the door to her room, she'd never seen her Brother so upset before. She walked over and sat on her bed while Drake sat on a chair.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"I've been around town today, talking to alot of people." He lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Do you really love Ranma?"

Shampoo gave him a confused look. "Of course she love Ranma! Shampoo tell you so herself!"

"I know that Shampoo, but no one seems to believe you. I think you should change your methods for winning over Ranma."

"What you talking, brother?"

"The way you do things, the potions that you use, it confuses people. It's inappropriate and I won't let you continue acting like this."

"Shampoo no understand."

" It makes people think you don't love him. It makes them think that the only reason you chase him is because of our laws."

"But Shampoo do love him!" She said as she began to cry.

Drake put his arms around her. "It's okay sister, I'll help you convince him of the truth."

Ukyo lay in her bed. Ryouga was being such a good friend. He had stayed with her while she cried, and he locked up the shop for her. She offered to take him to Akane, but he said that he'd be alright. Her mind wandered back to Ranma, could she really keep waiting for him like this? It was killing her to do so. Then she thought of Drake. 'Please come back, I didn't mean to upset you. You seemed really nice.'

"Hmm that rain just won't let up will it old friend?" Said Soun.

"Seems not Tendo." said Genma.

Everyone was sitting around the table for dinner. Dinner had been pretty silent every night Since Ranma and Akane's fight. It seemed that tonight would be no different. Then a familiar black pig found his way into the room.

"P-Chan! Oh you poor thing, you're all wet." Akane cried. Then she snatched him up into her arms and held him tight. Ranma stood up and left the room without finishing his food. 'why does this bother him so much? Honestly, he's being jealous over a pig!' Akane thought.

Ranma wandered into the dojo, still littered with broken training dummies. It wasn't enough, he wanted to destroy more. But the anger he felt couldn't be fixed by breaking dummies. How could she do that to him? Ranma just couldn't understand what that un-cute tomboy was thinking. If she was just trying to make him jealous, she'd only be hurting herself and Ryouga. 'Why? Why couldn't things be easier around here? Why couldn't I've just kept traveling?' His thoughts wandered back to the days when he traveled all over Japan with his father. Back when things were easier. Back then if there were problems, they could just go to the next town and leave all their cares behind. But, then again. All of those problems eventually caught up with them. 'Akane...I do love you...why can't we just...Be happy, why can't we just get along?' He walked over to the corner, sat against the wall, and began to cry. Akane looked at him in disbelife. 'Is he...crying? Ranma...' She thought about going to him, but instead turned and walked to her own bedroom. P-Chan ran off after Ranma left. She wondered when she'd see him again.

So now she at least knew for a fact that Ranma was as hurt as she was. Knowing that didn't help though, she still hurt. She began crying as she lay down in her bed. She couldn't help herself, she did love him. But, she knew that they just couldn't last as a couple. It didn't matter how much they might love each other. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on her door. She opened it to find Ryouga standing there.

"Ryouga!" she cried as she burst into tears once more.

"I'ts okay, Akane, I'm here." He said.

Ryouga then wrapped himself around his love in a tight embrace. he knew he wouldn't be leaving tonight, not when Akane was so devestated. 'Ranma.' he thought, 'Why do you have to keep hurting her like this?'

Drake stood outside of the dojo in the rain. Ranma was still crying slouched in the corner. 'Damn, you're too vulnerable right now.' Drake thought. 'Looks like my own plans will have to wait...unless...' Drake turned and began to walk home. 'Maybe, sister, but are you capable of that yet?'

End of Chapter 4

Drakus

**Wharpt:** Yup, she just might. I haven't decided just yet. It'll be a rocky relationship, no doubts there.

**Jleonard:** Yeah it usually makes me shudder to. But, I couldn't help myself. Either way, thanks for reading.


	5. Dissapearence? Ranma Leaves Nerima!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter V. Dissapearence? Ranma Leaves Nerima!**

Drake was staggering through the streets towards his goal. To look upon him, one would think he hadn't eaten for at least a day. 'She is trying to poison me.' He thought. 'So hungry, need food.' Drake fell on his face. 'Damn you Cologne. I don't care what you think of me, I'm not leaving.' His thoughts wandered back to Ranma. 'Man, you really do have it rough around here don't you?' Then Drake smelled his goal. 'Finally! I thought I was going to starve.'

Ranma was trying to enjoy a nice breakfast at Ucchan's, but he was still pretty depressed over the events of the last week, it didn't help that Ukyo was trying to cheer him up.

He didn't want to be cheered up, he wanted to be happy, but how could he without Akane? Ukyo couldn't stand the pain she saw in his eyes. She knew Akane and Ryouga were the cause of his pain. She walked around the counter and leaned up against him and put her arms around him.

Drake stopped at the door when he heard Ranma and Ukyo talking and decided to listen in for a bit.

"Ran-Chan. I've never seen you like this." She tried to hold back her own tears, "I know that you love Akane, Ranma, but I'm here too you know." Ukyo said.

"Yeah I know, Ukyo. And, I'm sorry, I know that you love me, and, Ukyo..." said Ranma.

"Yes, Ran-Chan?"

"I, I care about you too, but it's as a friend Ucchan I know it hurts to hear this and I'm really sorry Ukyo, but right now, I don't need a fiancee, I need a friend." Ukyo looked down at the floor. "Ucchan..."

"No, Ran-Chan, it's okay I understand how you feel, and I'll do my best to grant you that request, for now..."

Drakus leaned against the building. 'Hmm I wonder Saotome, will you try and tell my sister the same?' He thought

Ukyo went back behind the counter so that she could make Ranma another helping. Ranma gladly accepted and wolfed it down. Then the look of seriousness returned to his face.

"Ucchan." he said.

"What is it Ran-Chan?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm gonna leave town for awhile."

Ukyo looked at him in confusion. "But, Ran-Chan, why?"

"I need to train some where, far away from here. There's too many distractions around here. I need a place when I can clear my thoughts Ucchan."

"Ran-Chan..." She tried to hide her tears from Ranma but he noticed and walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"Please Ucchan, please don't cry."

"But your Leaving Ran-Chan!" She cried as she completley broke down.

Drake stopped a customer from going inside. "Come back in an hour, Ms. Kuonji is pre-occupied." Drake said. The potential customer, seeing the sword, walked away.

Ranma held Ukyo tight, his mind was racing trying to figure out how to help his friend. "Listen, Ucchan, I'll be coming back, I promise you that."

Ukyo kept crying for a short while, then gave him a quick bear hug, and then let go of him. "Okay Ran-Chan, please don't stay gone too long."

Ranma flashed a smile at her as he turned to leave. "I'll cya later Ucchan."

'There, it's done, now I hope that she doesn't keep chasing me, I don't want to hurt her anymore, now for Shampoo I suppose.' Ranma starting walking towards the cat-cafe.

"Hey, Ranma." Drake said.

Ranma spun around in surprize. "Drake? What do you want?"

"Forgive me, but I was listening to you and Ukyo, so you're leavin, eh?"

"Uh, yeah I am. What's it to ya?"

"Not much, But I gotta ask. What are you going to tell my sister?"

"I, I dunno yet."

"Listen to me Saotome. My sister does love you, just as much as Ukyo if not more. I've explained to her that the way she has done things in the past is wrong, and she wants to make it up to you. She made a promise to me that she will no longer use any potions or cheap tricks to try and win your heart."

"Uh, what're you gettin at?"

"Just be kind to her and give her another chance, she didn't understand that what she was doing was wrong, she wants to appologize to you, at least give her that."

"I'll try to."

"Good, because if you stupidly hurt her, I'll kill you." with that, Drake left.

Ukyo sighed to herself, it was a slow day, but at least she got to see Ranma. Not that it was the conversation that she wanted to have. She had always known that she would probably never get to be with Ranma, when she came back into his life, he was already in love with Akane. But, that didn't stop her, she still wanted to try and win his love, no matter what it took. Even now, with Akane out of the picture he still didn't want her. It hurt, there was no hiding that, all she could do now was try to be his friend. She was so pre-occupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice Drake walk in.

"Hey, you okay?" Drake asked.

Ukyo jumped, realizing that she had a customer. She managed a smile when she saw Drake. "Good-Morning Drake!" She was glad that he came back, but this wasn't the best time.

"Hey, you don't have to pretend that you're alright. I heard the whole conversation."

Ukyo blushed, and hung her head. "So you know it all huh? Suppose it's what you wanted, right?"

"Hey now, I'm still new here. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. And, for your information, I'm not glad that you're hurting."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you like that."

"It's alright. Better me than someone who knows nothing about the situation right?"

Ukyo smiled."Thank you, Drake."

"Um, Not to sound rude. But, uh, I'm really hungry."

"Oh? So you'd like some okonumyaki eh?"

"Well, yeah, but if you don't feel like cooking, you and I could go somewhere and get something."

Ukyo looked surprized. 'Did he just ask me out on a date?'

"What's up? Did I say something weird?"

"Oh! Not at all. Um, if you're sure it's not too much trouble, I'd love to go get some Ramen."

"Sure, so long as you don't want to eat at the Cat-Cafe. I'm sure that Cologne is trying to poison me.

Ukyo laughed. She grabbed Drake's arm and pulled him out of her restaurant. "I promise I never will!"

Ryouga was sitting on the roof of the Tendo dojo. 'What should I do? I love Akane so much. It's wrong of me to keep lying to her like this. But, she'll leave me for sure if I tell her! She'd hate me forever.' Ryouga saw her in his mind. He shuddered at the thought of her attacking him with her mallet. The same mallet that seemed to home in on Ranma's head. 'Yup, I'd die for sure.' His thoughts wandered back to last night. 'I'm not so sure that staying with her as a human was such a good idea. But, it's not like we did anything innapropriate. I just held her tight, that's all.'

Akane had climbed up to the roof so she could see her boyfriend. "Ryouga?" she said.

Ryouga jumped. "A-Akane. Hi."

She sat down next to him and leaned against him. "What are you doing up here?"

"I uh, I kinda neaded a place to think."

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Ryouga, what's bothering you? You can tell me."

"Akane I, I just need some time, okay?"

"Sure. I can be patient." She kissed Ryouga on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Ryouga gladly returned the kiss. After the kiss, they both sat there for a few minutes. "Akane I gotta go for now."

"But, Ryouga, why?"

"I just need to roam around for awhile. Akane please don't worry, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay Ryouga, just be careful and come back soon."

Ryouga jumped over the dojo walls and ran off to wherever he might end up. 'Why can't I just tell her? Am I afraid of what she'll do, or what she'll say?'

It was a surprizingly slow day at the Cat-Cafe. Shampoo was huming a tune while she cleaned tables. She was happy and sad when she saw Ranma walk in.

"Nihao, Ranma." She said.

"Hey, Shampoo. Do ya think the ghoul'll let ya come with me for a little bit. We need ta have a talk."

"Go ahead, child." Cologne said from the kitchen. "Mousse and I can handle things for awhile."

They walked to the park in silence, Ranma wanted to be sure that no one followed them.

"Ranma." Shampoo said. "Shampoo sorry."

"I was gonna go first, but heck, go ahead Shampoo."

Shampoo tried to keep her self from crying. Ever since Drake explained to her how her actions made Ranma feel, she'd been a wreck. "Ranma, Shampo no know that what she do was bad. It what great-grandmother tell her to do."

Ranma nodded.

"She say was best way to win Airen's heart. Shampoo believed her, she leader of tribe."

By this point she was completly breaking down. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"And now Ranma hate Shampoo for sure." She mumbled.

Ranma sighed, Then he put his arms around her. It didn't matter, he just couldn't stand to see her so upset. "I don't hate you Shampoo."

"Really?" She asked with a renewed hope.

"Really. Now, don't get me wrong Shampoo, that doesn't mean that I love you."

Shampoo kept crying in his arms.

"Hey, I'm willing to be your friend. If, and I mean if I decide that I want to marry you it'll be because I love you, not because of your laws."

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo promise she no more use potions or tricks. Ranma believe her?"

"Yeah, I do, Shampoo." Ranma wiped away the last of her tears. 'She really is cute.' He thought. "Feel better now, Shampoo?" He asked.

She nodded vigorously and threw her arms around him. Ranma was uneasy, but that soon faded as he realized this wasn't the 'Amazon Glomp Of Doom' it was an normal, tender hug. Ranma smiled and hugged her back. Then to add to Ranma's amazment, she let go of him.

"Now is Ranma's turn. What is you needing to talk about, and, why Ranma have big backpack?" She asked.

"Well, I"m gonna go on a training trip."

Shampoo grined. "You is mad because you no could beat big-brother?" She teased.

"You could say that."

Shampoo's grin widened. "You take Shampoo with you, yes? She could be big help."

"Sorry Shampoo, but I'm going by myself."

Shampoo frowned, but relented. "How long you be gone Airen?"

"I dunno yet, I"m not coming back unit I thnik I can win."

"You no stay gone too long, if you try, Shampoo come after you." She threatened.

"Please don't. This is something I gotta do, okay?"

Shampoo hated having to give into so many requests. "Okay, you win. You make Shampoo a promise?"

"Maybe, what is it?"

"You come see Shampoo when get back, she make you too too delicious bowl of ramen."

"Okay, it's a promise Shampoo."

That was enough to make her happy. She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay airen, Have good trip! Bye-bye!" and with that she bounded off.

Ranma sat there a moment and thought about what all had just happened. Now she listend to him. Shampoo was proving to be quite interesting. "Okay, Drake. Looks like I'll be saying thank you after I beat ya!" Ranma picked up his pack and headed out of town.

End Chapter 5

Drakus

**nonengel:** Thanks, I've got some ideas, i'm just hoping i can type it the way i want.


	6. Nerima's Peaceful Times

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter VI. Nerima's Peaceful Times.**

Ah yes, Nerima early morning. It's the only time the city is anywhere near peaceful. Unless of course, your anywhere near the tendo dojo. Nerima's citizens knew all to well that the dojo seemed to be a magnet for just about every kind of weird happening you could imagine.

It had been a week since Ranma left town. Since Ryouga was lost too, Akane didn't have anyone around that she could either talk to, or be mad at. She was having much more violent mood swings, First she was depresed that Ranma left. Then, she was very angry that he left without telling her. Next she was back to being depressed that he was gone. Finally she decided that if he was going to be such a jerk that he couldn't even give her a simple good-bye, she would just have to mallet the pervert mecilessly upon his return. Yes, that's what she'd do, then he'd see, and she'd feel better. Except, she wouldn't feel better, no, it would just make him hate her more. 'Where's Ryouga when I need him?' She thought. 'Ranma has to hate me, otherwise he would've said good-bye.' She became depressed again, and she could only hope that Ranma would forgive her, and they could be friends.

Ranma was having a good trip. No fiancee's, no rivals, no problems. A large part of him did long to be home though. 'Home?' He thought. Ranma never really had a home. He grew up on the road with his father. The first place he could call home was the dojo. It was a nice change to live under a roof, especially with Akane. 'No!' His mind screamed. 'Akane doesn't love you. She made her choice.' Ranma sighed. he had always thought that in the end it would be him and Akane. But, not now, she'd made sure of that! 'Ryouga, you lucky jerk.' His stomach growled. "Beter get some food." He said. As he was digging through his pack, he stopped and looked through his photo album. He'd kept it a secret from everybody, espesially Akane. Ranma knew that she'd call him a pervert and mallet him if she ever saw it. It had pictures of everybody, but more of Akane than anyone else. He looked at his pictures of Akane. 'Man, there ain't nothin perverted about these pictures. They did cost alot though.' His stomach growled at him again. He put away the pictures and dug through his pack some more. "What the?" he said when he came across a package that he didn't pack. He found a letter attatched to it. He opened it up to read it.

Dear Airen,

Since you go on trip, and Shampoo no can go, she sent some ramen with you. Shampoo know she promise no more potion or trick, but this one is both. No is love potion though, is energy potion, it help you train all day. Please forgive Shampoo for sneaking it into pack, but was best way. Dream of Shampoo yes? You remember you promise to come and see her when get back, you no forget!. Shampoo love you always, Ranma, no forget that one either. No stay gone too long okay? Shampoo see you later! 

Ranma laughed. 'I don't mind that kinda potion!' Then he realized they was something else in the envelope. His eyes widened when he saw what was in there. There were several pictures of Shampoo, some were in, well, lets say less than modest poses. Ranma had to fight back a Ryouga sized nose-bleed. 'Geez, Shampoo!' He thought. 'Gotta hide these.'

Ryouga was sitting in his usual vacent lot. 'Why? I want to honest with her. I don't want to hide anything from her.' He looked up at the sky and saw her in his mind. 'Oh, Akane, why can't I just tell you the truth? It took me nearly three years to tell you that I love you.' His head slumped. He looked up when he sensed a very strong Ki. 'Hey, it's that scarry looking guy from the other week. Who is he? Wait!'

Flash back

"...It was Shampoo's brother." Ukyo said.

"Brother?" Ryouga asked.

"Yeah, he got into town a week ago."

End Flashback

'So that's gotta be the guy!' Ryouga thought. "Hey, hang on a minute!" He called.

Drake turned to see Ryouga. "What do you want?"

"You're Shampoo's brother, right?"

"Yes, I'm Drake, and your Ryouga."

"How do you know that?"

"My sister told me."

"Oh."

"Now, what did you want?"

"I uh, nothing really, Akane told me you beat Ranma."

"It was a draw."

"She also said you can do the breaking point technique."

"I'm from the Amazon tribe, is it really that surprizing?"

"Guess not." Ryouga pondered this for a few moments.

"So, you gonna tell her?" Drake asked.

"Huh?"

"Akane, does she know about your curse yet?"

"How, how do you know?"

Drake just looked at him. "Ryouga. How does she not know?"

"I want to tell her, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Just tell her already, that way she can get angry, throw her little fit, and hopefully forgive you."

"Hopefully?"

"Come on now, have you ever forgiven Ranma?"

Ryouga looked away.

"I thought so. Anyways, I'll see you around Ryouga."

Ryouga went back to his sitting place and wondered what he should do.

Ucchan's was doing some pretty good buisness. It's amazing how much one can save when they don't give away so much free food to their fiancee. Ukyo laughed at herself. She honestly didn't know just how much she had given him. She gave Drake free food now, well when he'd let her. She tried telling him that she wanted to because Cologne was trying to poison him. But, he insisted that she should let him pay, every now and again he'd accept it though. Ukyo liked having Drake around, he did for her what she had always done for Ranma, he listened to her. Ryouga usually would, but you couldn't depend on him to be around, and Ranma only came by to gripe and snag free food. Ukyo sighed, she would always love Ranma, but after their last conversation she didn't see any point in pining after him anymore.

Shampoo was bored. It wasn't any fun without Ranma around. And she had to go and promise him that she wouldn't hunt him down. It'd only been a week, but it was too long. She remembered when he hugged her back, it'd felt so good to her, to finally have Ranma return some of her affection. She grined evily and wondered if he'd found the pictures. Why shouldn't he have some nice pictures of her? She had plenty of him, of course, she'd spent alot of money to get those from Nabiki. She sighed, she wanted something anything to happen. She wouldn't mind Mousse chasing her right now, but Cologne kept him extremly busy all day. Drake was usually out roaming town. She really wished Cologne would stop putting poisons in his food. She went upstairs to her room and went back to work on a picture of her and Ranma that she had been drawing. She had Ranma and herself sitting cuddled togather on a bench, it was far from finished, but that was okay, she had plenty of time to work on it.

Soun and Genma were sitting at the table at Genma's house. Both seemed to be lost in thought.

"What should we do, Tendo?" Genma asked.

"I don't know, Saotome, I was going to ask you."

"We can't let them get away with this, the boy didn't even fight Ryouga for her love, he just ran away."

"Yes, and my daughter's behavior is inexcusable, the schools must be joined."

Nodoka walked into the room with a large tray of snacks. "Here we go! Lot's of good food to help our minds."

"Thank you dear." Genma stared snaking.

"Ah, thank you Nodoka." Said Soun

"Have you two thought of anything yet?"

"No." they both replied.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong." Nodoka said.

"What do you mean?" Soun asked.

"Since Akane seems so happy, maybe Nabiki? She's single isn't she?"

"Yes! You're right! I'll ask her tonight." Soun said.

Ranma was deep in thought. His mind was analysing Drake's movements. Drake was fast, real fast. And he was strong too. 'Hmm, he's faster than me, and stronger than Ryouga, how'm I gonna beat this guy?' Ranma thought. 'Not to mention he knows the chestnut fist, and the breaking point. Man, what am I gonna do?'

Ryouga had found his way back to the dojo. 'This is it Hibiki, you're going to tell her.' he walked inside to find Akane. Kasumi was walking through to the kitchen with a bucket of water. When she saw Ryouga she directed him to the living room where Akane and Nabiki were watching T.V. As Akane turned and saw Ryouga, Soun burst into the room to talk with Nabiki. And, as luck would have it, Soun surprized poor Kasumi who accidentaly threw the bucket. Ryouga was just about to start speaking when he felt the water hit him. 'NO!' He thought. 'Not like this! I wanted to tell her.' The four Tendo's leaned over the soaked set of clothes to see what had happened. About that time a soaked piglet emerged.

"P-Chan?" Akane studdered in recognition.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi Exclaimed.

End Chapter 6.

Drakus

**Wonderbee31:** Well, if she don't know now, she really would be dumber than Kuno. But that's not possible, so...

**Wharpt:** Oooh, that's a good idea. Not to mention a beautiful question. Um, I believe I may have missed something, what cloaked man?

**nonengel:** Thanks again! Drake is being a mediator. But there has to be more to it than that. I plan on this story going for quite awhile, so please keep reading.

**Kyrtythren:** Thank you for reminding me, i'd forgotten, and i couldn't get it to fit right earlier, hope it works here though.


	7. Akane's Mallet of DOOM!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter VII. Akane's Mallet of DOOM!**

"P-P-Chan?" Akane sqeaked.

The piglet hung his head in shame.

"Huh, who would've guessed?" Nabiki said.

"Hmm so, P-chan and Ryouga are the same person eh?" Said Soun, though, he already knew.

"P-Chan? Ryouga? You, you pervert!" Exclaimed Akane. "I don't believe this! Just how long were you gonna pretent to be my pet you lecher?"

"Bwee!" Ryouga tried to plead his case.

"Now I get it. Ranma knew too! He wasn't jealous of a pig!" Akane's aure started showing, everyone shrank back because it was red. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

Ryouga ran as fast as his little legs could carry him while Akane chased him with her mallet. "COME BACK HERE, RYOUGA!" She screamed. Eventually he got to some hot water and managed to change back. "Wait a minute Akane! I can explai"

"Explain what? How you lied to me for years? How you slept in my bed with me all those times? Or how about all those times you were in my room while I was changing? What about all of the secrets I told you?" She looked down at the floor. Ryouga felt pure guilt. He had betrayed her, sure at first it was to irritate Ranma, but Ryouga did love Akane. "Those were my deepest secrets, Ryouga. You had no right to do what you've done. I told P-chan, you everything."

"Akane, I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgivness, but I want to try and make this up to you, I was going to tell you right before I got splashed."

"Go away, Ryouga."

"Huh? But, Akane I."

"GO AWAY! I'm too mad right now, I don't want to hurt you."

Ryouga walked up and put his arms around her. "I love you Akane, I won't leave you."

Akane's mallet impacted the bottom of his chin and sent him through the roof. "I SAID GO AWAY!" She watched him fly away with a look of hatred on her face "WE'RE OVER, YOU HEAR ME?" She yelled out to him. As Ryouga heard that, everything went black.

Shampoo was out riding her bike, just for something to do since it was so boring. All of the sudden, something impacted the ground in front of her, making an oh so perfect crater for her to fall into. Shampoo managed to land on something soft. She nearly shreiked when she saw that Ryouga was the soft thing, not to mention what made the crater. "Ryouga? Is ok?" She asked. Getting no response she pulled Ryouga and her bike out of the crater and rode off towards Dr. Tofu's.

Drake was at the edge of town. Drake hated Nerima. Too much noise, way to many people, definetly not enough action. He sighed. 'My life's been nearly non-stop fighting and training since I left. I'd forgotten how much different normal life was. This place is gonna make me soft.' Drake had to wonder if that would really be such a bad thing. After all, a person can't make fighting the only thing in their life. 'Not even the amazons are that dense.' He laughed. 'Of course, they really should treat the men better.' His stomach growled. 'Looks like I'll go see Ukyo.'

Ranma was laying on the ground panting and covered in sweat. 'Ok, this is going well.' He thought.

"Ah, hello Shampoo, what can I do for you taday?" Asked Dr. Tofu. as Shampoo trudged into the clinic carrying Ryouga.

"Shampoo find lost-boy, he hurt bad, look like Violent girl do!" She said.

"Bring him in, Shampoo, I'll see what I can do."

The next night...

Shampoo decided to stay with Ryouga, she didn't really have anything else to do. Dr. Tofu had said that he was hurt pretty badly, and decided that he needed to go and talk to Akane about what had happened. Ryouga started stirring.

"Aiya! Is you okay Ryouga?" Shampoo asked.

Ryouga sat up. "Ouch, my jaw hurts real bad."

"What happen, Ryouga?"

"I went to tell Akane about my curse." Shampoo nodded for him to continue. "And before I could get the words out of my mouth, I got splashed."

"Aiya, so she get mad."

"Yeah, I tried to appologize, but." He looked like he was about to cry. "She broke up with me, Shampoo, she's gotta hate me for sure."

Shampoo put her arms around Ryouga. "She no hate, just mad, give Akane time. Maybe she forgive you soon."

"That's just wishful thinking, Shampoo. But hey, thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"What you do now?"

"I thnik I can finally leave this place and not come back."

"You just give up?"

"Ranma's right, there's no point in trying to explain things to her, she just doesn't listen. Not even to me." He got off the bed and grabbed his backpack.

"What you doing?" She said. "You need rest!"

"No, it's ok Shampoo, I'll be alright."

Shampoo didn't like the pain she saw in his eyes. But she was glad that they weren't dead and emotionless. Knowing that he still had feelings meant that he would eventually be okay. "You take care, you feel free visit Shampoo anytime, okay?"

"Sure, thank you for the invitation. Good-bye Shampoo, take care of that idiot Ranma."

"Shampoo will!"

She frowned as he walked out the door. She knew that her and Ryouga weren't close by any means, but she still considered him her friend. "Shampoo miss you." She wispered. She decided to go ahead and help out Dr. Tofu by folding up the sheets Ryouga slept on. After awhile she became bored again. About that time Akane came rushing into the clinic. She glared when she saw Shampoo.

"Shampoo! What are you doing here?" Akane asked

"Shampoo find Ryouga, he hurt bad, so Shampoo bring him here."

"Where's Ryouga?"

"He leave half hour ago."

"What? I thought he was injured."

"Ryouga is. Shampoo tell him no go, but if she knew you coming, she help him pack!"

"What?"

"You hear Shampoo!"

"How dare you!"

"Want know what he say before he leave?"

"Only if it's the truth!"

"He say, Ranma right, Akane no listen when try to explain, no even to me."

Depression flashed through Akane's eyes. "You're lying."

"Shampoo no lie, Ryouga too too hurt in heart. He say he no coming back ever again."

"I gotta stop him!" Akane left to try and find Ryouga.

Dr. Tofu walked in with his Kasumi.

"Oh! Shampoo, was that Akane I saw running out of here? Where's Ryouga?" Kasumi asked.

"Ryouga hurt in heart, so he leave, he no want see Akane now." Shampoo said.

"But he was still injured." Tofu added.

"Aiya, is true. Shampoo try to talk him out of it, but he no listen, stubborn man."

Three weeks later.

Shampoo was sprawled across the floor of her room. Finding nothing to cure her bordem, she just layed around. Drake walked in and laughed at her.

"What so funny?" She said angrily.

"Oh nothing, here." He threw a peice of paper to Shampoo.

"What this?"

"Read it."

Shampoo squealed with joy. "Airen be back tommorow!"

"Yeah, he wants to fight with me again."

"Shampoo go yes? She love watch Airen fight!"

"I don't mind."

Shampoo squealed again and hugged Drake. "Thank you big-brother!"

End Chapter 7.

I think this might be the shortest chapter thus far, oh well.

**Wharpt:** Ah yes, thanks for reminding me. That would be hilarious, wouldn't it? But no, no cloaked female Ranma kindaping Akane while acting like Kodachi in my stories. I'd accually have to be a fan of the Ranma/Akane pairing. Though I'll admit, I'm sure I'll write on someday. Thanks for being my spell check, I'm using Wordpad :( Poor Ryouga, everyone knows you can't say mallet if it's impacting your face.

**nonengel:** Thanks again. I'll admit, Akane's mind is a very odd thing.

**ShadowBakaSama:** Either way, thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

**Wonderbee31:** I was tempted to have her not put 2 and 2 togather, but, that's just too cruel to her character. Curious, did she go to the clinic out of consern? Maybe to forgive him, or maybe to mallet him in a different direction. Either way, I still think it's fun to have Shampoo get under her skin.


	8. Drake and Ranma's New Begginings!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter VIII. Drake and Ranma's New Begginings!**

Nabiki was laying on her bed trying to recall the events of the past two days, Ranma was back, and he fought Drake again. It had only been about an hour since it ended, but she was still in awe. She replayed the fight, as much of it as she could keep up with that is, in her mind. It was shorter that the last one. From what Nabiki could tell, Ranma really had improved, he was faster and stronger. Drake still seemed to have the upper hand though. Ranma didn't hold a thing back this time at all, he seemed to be fighting Drake the same way that Mousse had told her that he fought Saffron, minus the anger. He unleashed every attack that she knew he had, not to mention a few she didn't. At the end of this bout, both men were completly exausted. Nabiki was rather glad she had given up on martial arts, seeing as she was pretty sure that she couldn't ever be as good as those two. This time, it was Ranma who suggested that they call it a draw. Nabiki laughed, Ranma wanted to call it a draw, it was just so unlike him. But, after the fight, both of them dissapeared. Shampoo ran off looking for Ranma, but Nabiki knew that even Ranma could be clever enough to hide from the busty amazon. 'But not from me.' She thought.

Nabiki rolled over. She was still unsure about things. It took alot to rattle Nabiki Tendo, but right now she was completly out of whack. She knew something was up the night her father came rushing into the house. Coinsidently, that was the same night everyone discovered Ryouga's secret. Nabiki wondered how she could miss something like that. She knew everthing about everyone, at least she thought she did. Either way, her father made a big deal about Akane being able to marry Ranma again, seeing as she broke up with Ryouga. Akane protested, violently, 'Poor daddy.' She thought. Akane really let him have it this time. Nabiki had always wondered if her little sister would go nuts with all of the pressure Father put on her. Soun was fine though, no worse that what Ranma and Akane did to him and Genma that time they were fighting over a 'Do over'. But, it seemed Soun had a backup plan this time. Just last night, he had gone to see Nabiki, and tell her that it was for family honor that a Tendo girl had to marry Ranma, and that now Nabiki Tendo was to becoome Nabiki Saotome. She had laughed at her father, until she realized he was serious. So now she was engaged to Ranma. 'Oh what fun.' She thought.

Shampoo walked into Ucchan's. The lights were off and it seemed like the place was closed. Shampoo decided to lock the door, Ukyo had a key, so it didn't matter. 'Where she?' Shampoo thought. 'No is late enough for closing yet.' She wandered upstairs to Ukyo's apartment, and noticed that there was light shinning under the door. Shampoo knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Ukyo?"

Ukyo jumped and turned to see who had come in. "Shampoo? um, hi."

Shampoo looked around thr room a bit. She noticed Drake was laying on a futon with a bag of ice on his forehead. She walked in and knelt next to Drake. He was out cold. "Aiya, what happen?"

"Well, um, it's kind of embarrasing."

"Shampoo no mind, she no make fun."

"Okay. Well, Drake came by a little bit ago." Shampoo nodded. "He looked awful, like he'd been fighting all day." Ukyo looked over at Drake. "Well, he told me he was. He said he'd been fighting with Ranma. I still don't know why, but I got really upset with him, and, well, I kinda hit him over the head with my spatula." Ukyo looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt him. Geez, I feel like Akane, you know?"

Shampoo tried not to laugh, this was just too good. Shampoo had promised Ranma no more tricks, but scheming was still fair. She grined at Ukyo. "Drake tell you anything about self?"

"Yeah, he's told me a bit. Why?"

"He tell you that he banished from tribe?" Ukyo nodded. "You see, even though he banished, he still supposed to follow laws, if prove to be good, elders can bring them back."

"Okay, so where are you going with this Shampoo?"

"You just say you beat big-brother, right?"

Ukyo's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Wait, just wait a minute! Please tell me he's not gonna start chasing me like you chase Ranma!"

Shampoo kept grinning. "No, is different with amazon mens. Law say he is you property now, but Shampoo know big-brother, he probably ignore law. Shampoo just think you should know."

Ukyo sighed. 'Well, that was close, but he might not ignore the law. I really don't need another guy chasing me.' She looked back at Drake. 'Unless he is really interested. Not like Kontasu or Tsubasa who just blindly chase me around beause they have a crush on me.'

"Ukyo, you like Drake?" Shampoo asked.

Ukyo turned crimson. "I uh, um."

"Aiya, you do like him! This mean you stop chasing Airen?"

Ukyo's blush dissapeared. "Oh, I get it! You don't really care you just want Ranma all to yourself! I'm not giving up that easy."

"Of course Shampoo want Ranma, But she do care. Didn't in past, but Shampoo do now. Big-brother help Shampoo, he show her her mistakes." Shampoo looked down. "Shampoo sorry if she cause you trouble."

"Hey, you really mean that, don't you?" Shampoo nodded and Ukyo sighed. "Oh it's okay Shampoo. You and I have both done dumb things to win Ranma. I gotta admit though, he is worth it."

"Aiya, is true."

"Hey, Shampoo, what made you stop by here today?"

"Shampoo is looking for Airen. He make promise to come and see Shampoo when he get back so she could make him big bowl of ramen. But, he dissapear after fight, and Shampoo been looking for him since then."

"Sorry Shampoo he didn't come here. Wasn't he at the dojo?" Shampoo shook her head. "Oh! That's right. Ranma's mother was here earlier this week, she told me that when Ranma got back that he'd be moving in with her."

"Aiya, but Shampoo no know where that is."

"Yeah, me either, sorry Shampoo."

"Is okay, Shampoo go now, you take good care of big-brother for Shampoo, yes?" And with that she ran off for home.

Akane was having another massive mood swing. She was so mad at Ryouga for what he did, but she felt awful for hitting him like that. 'Why? Why can't I just listen to people when their trying to reason with me?' She started crying again. Crying was something she'd done nearly everyday since then. She had spent hours trying to find him after Shampoo had told her that he left. She was so tired when she finally got home that night, only to have her father tell her that he was so happy because now she could marry Ranma again. Akane curled up on her bed. After he father said that, she just snapped, she took out all of her rage from the last month on her father. She screamed, she punched, and she kicked, over and over again. Then she disgusted her self by justifying what she'd just done saying, it was her father's own fault for interfearing. It made her sick to her stomache to hear herself say something like that after beating up her father. He ended up forgiving her though. She was still appologizing alot. Then she heard a familiar call from down stairs. She got up and ran down to the front door.

"Ranma! Welcome home!" Kasumi said.

"Hiya Kasumi, is everyone here?"

"Why yes, is something wrong?"

"Nah, but I got an anouncement to make."

"Alright, oh, I believe father has one too."

Ranma started to head into the main room when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He glanced over at the stairs to see Akane frozen in her tracks looking at him.

"Ranma?" She said.

"Hi Akane, how ya been?"

She slowly approached him. "Not so good. You just left you know. You hardley told anyone, we were worried."

"Yeah, sorry bout that. But, if you remember, the last time I tried to leave, you accused me of running off with Shampoo and attacked me with your shinai **8**."

"I'm glad your back Ranma." He turned to walk into the main room. "Um, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ryouga?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we kinda had a fight, and I kinda hit him really hard. I broke up with him three weeks ago, and I haven't seen him since."

"Why'd you have a fight?"

"He got splashed with water. You knew all along didn't you, Ranma?"

"Yeah I did. I made him a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, and then you made him your pet. I'm sorry i didn't tell ya Akane, but I keep my word."

"I think I finally understand that Ranma."

"C'mon, let go in the main room."

Ranma and Akane walked into the main room and sat at the table. Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Tofu were already there.

"Ah! Ranma, welcome back." Soun said.

"Hi, everyone." Ranma said.

"Well now. Seing That Akane and Ryouga were broken up, I thought it would be a good idea to renew your engagement to Akane. However, she made it violently clear that she wouldn't marry you. But there is still the honor of our two families to consider here. And that honor demands that you Ranma, marry one of my daughters. Seeing as Kasumi is already married, and Akane won't marry you, your parents and I decided that you fiancee shall be Nabiki." Soun said

"What!" Cried Akane and Ranma.

"You mean now I'm engaged to Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"That's right Ranma-baby, I'm not so thrilled about the idea either, but what can you do?" Nabiki said

"That's not fair dad!" Akane cried.

"Oh! Does that mean you accually do want to be engaged to him?" Kasumi asked

"Me? Marry a pervert like him? NO WAY!" Akane yelled

"Oh, so now I'm a pervert again?" Ranma said

"YES, YOU ARE!" Akane screamed.

"NO I AIN'T!" Ranma screamed back.

Akane stood up and walked of in a huff.

"It don't matter. Anyways, I don't know if my mother told ya, but I'm movin in with her and pops. So, I gotta go now, thanks for everything." Ranma said

"Yes, Nodoka called us the other day. I had to agree with her. It has proven to be too stressful to have you living with your fiancee." Sound said

"Do visit Ranma." Kasumi said.

"You know I will, I'll cya all later." Ranma got up and ran for the door.

He was about to jump the gate when he heard Nabiki call for him. He turned around and said. "Yeah, what is it Nabiki?"

"Look, Ranma, I know that niether of us are thrilled about this. I don't want to marry you because they say I have to."

"Okay, what's your point?"

"Let's get along. Make them think we're doing good, let them assume that we are a couple."

"Huh?"

"If they think we like each other, they'll leave us alone."

"Hey, that's a good idea Nabiki."

"Well of course it is. Now, you go ahead and run off for now, okay 'honey'?"

Ranma laughed. "Yeah okay 'dear'."

Ranma jumped the gate and ran off. He was exausted and needed to get home.

Ukyo woke with a start. 'Damn, I must've fallen asleep.' "Drake?" she said. She looked around and found no trace of him. Then she realized she had been tucked in to her futon. 'He must have put me here, that's kinda sweet.' She thought, then she let herself drift back off to sleep.

Drake was laying on Ukyo's roof. 'Like hell I care about amazon laws!' He thought.

End Chapter 8.

**8 **I wasn't sure how to spell that. But I know how to say it. It's kinda funny, seeing as in the anime sometimes she accually had a boken.

**dana-san:** : Shudder : Drake and Ranma. That'd be creppy. LoL. Thanks for your Review, and it's true, Akane is a little OOC, but she is 19 in this story, so she's finally grown up a little.

**Innortal:** Thank you. It wasn't in chapter 7 because I'm trying to keep all of the Chapters around the same length (For now.)

**Wonderbee31:** I so agree with you on that one.


	9. Tender Moments

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter IX. Tender Moments.**

Ranma woke on his own. No water buckets, no panda attacks, no screaming Akane. Yep, living at his accual home was much better. They had a nice house not to far from the dojo. Sure it was a few miles, but that didn't take long to cross. Ranma walked downstairs to see if his mother was making breakfast. His stomach rejoyced when he smelled food. Ranma grinned and ran into the kitchen.

Ryouga had been wandering for nearly a month, he was exausted, for the first time in his life, he didn't know where he wanted to go. He gave in to his tiredness and collapsed on the ground. About that time, a young woman in a pink dress walked out her from door and saw the young man on the ground. She ran over to him and struggled, but managed to turn him over. She gasped when she saw his face. "Ryouga! Ryouga are you okay?" She cried. Ryouga managed to barley open his eyes. "Uh, Akari?" He studdered and then passed out.

Ukyo was openeing her shop when someone fell off her roof and landed badly, right next to her. She jumped and blinked at the person a few times.

"Oww, Damnit." Drake said as he stood up.

"Drake? Wha, what were yoiu doing up there?"

"I fell asleep on your roof. I guess I rolled off."

Ukyo laughed at him. "You silly. Come on in, I'll make you breakfast, I want to talk to you anyways."

"Yeah, sure." Drake followed her in and sat on a stool at the grill. "So what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Well, Shampoo was here last night."

"I know, I heard her."

"You were awake?"

"Kind of."

"Oh."

"Are you worried?"

"Um, about what?"

"That I'll start chasing you around."

Ukyo sighed. "I'm used to it really. Besides if you get too annoying, I'll just hit you with my spatula again."

Drake rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, uh ,why did you hit me in the first place?"

"I don't really know. I am sorry though, does it still hurt?"

"No, not really."

Ukyo finished making Drake an okonumyaki and went to work making another. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, you remember when we went out to eat the other week?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know if I told you, but I really enjoyed myself. How about you?"

"Yeah, I had a good time too. Are you saying you'd like to do that again?" Uyko bit her lip and nodded. "Okay then, how about this weekend?"

"Really? I'd love to Drake." She smiled at him. 'Wow, that was easy. I don't get it, could I already like him as much as Ranma? No, it couldn't be. I've loved Ranma for years.' She thought.

Shampoo was in a bad mood. Mousse knew it, as he had several new bruises. Ranma had broken his promise. He'd been back over a whole day now, and he still hadn't come to see Shampoo. As angry as she was she still wanted to just break down and cry. Ranma made that promise to her before he left, and she knew he had found the letter that even reminded him of it. But he still broke his promise. She knew Ranma, he never, not it all the time she knew him, broke his word. And now he had, Shampoo was hurt, deeply. She sat down at a table and stared off into space. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walk up right behind her. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Shampoo spun around to see Ranma's smiling face.

"Airen?" She asked.

"Hi Shampoo, I hope your not too mad at me that I didn't make it yesterday."

Shampoo swated his hand away. "Shampoo is mad! You break promise!"

Ranma frowned. "I know, I'm sorry Shampoo. I didn't mean ta hurt your feelings."

Shampoo could hold back the tears she'd been fighting since last night. "You lie! You no care about Shampoo! You no care that she hurt!" She turned away from him.

Ranma was in shock, Shampoo had never acted like this. He spun her around and looked her straight in the eyes. "I do care, Shampoo, please believe me."

"Why should she? You had all day to see Shampoo. So you tell her why you no show."

"I was exausted after that fight. And, I, I just didn't make it."

Shampoo pushed him away. "See? You no care." She turned again and walked a few steps away. "Shampoo done with you Ranma, no can take this anymore. She love you so much, but no can take this pain. Shampoo tired of." She was cut off as Ranma wrapped himself around her in a tight embrace. "Ranma."

"Please Shampoo, I really am sorry. Please, just tell me how I can fix this." Ranma said. 'You really do love me. And I've been hurting you all this time, Akane's right, I am a jerk.' He thought.

Shampoo returned his hug. Feeling Ranma's arms around her was a dream come true. She let herself completly relax into his hug.

Cologne had been watching the whole excange. Shampoo had changed so drasticly in the last month, more than likely due to Drakus. She was about to intervien so they could set a date for their wedding, when her staff dissapeared out from under her and impacted her head. She turned angrily to see Drakus standing there with her staff in hand. "Why you!" Cologne barked.

"Shut it, I don't want you interfearing anymore. You let them choose each other on their own." Drake said.

"What makes you think I'd listen to you?"

"Are you really so old you can't see anymore?"

Cologne just glared.

Shampoo's anger was gone. She felt so content in Ranma's arms. He leaned in and wispered in her ear. "Do you feel better now?" He asked. She responded by pushing her lips against his. Ranma tried his best not to freak, he'd already hurt Shampoo enough for a whole lifetime. Shampoo ended the kiss and stared deep into his eyes. 'Man, she really does love me, I'm such an idiot.' He thought.

"Ranma want ramen now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great Shampoo."

Ryouga woke up on something soft, and confortable. A bed. It'd been a long time since he'd slept in a bed as a human, well, not so long, he'd stayed with Akane a little over a month ago. "Akane." he said.

"No, it's me, Akari."

Ryouga bolted up. "Akari, is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile Ryouga." She said while looking as sad as she could.

"Sorry, Akari. I've had alot on my mind."

"Akane, apparently." She said with an icy voice.

Ryouga laughed. "Nah, she and I are finished." Akari looked at him puzzled. She knew better than anyone how he felt about her. "You know, Akari, this curse of mine is probably permenant. Akane couldn't accept that. You accually like my curse."

"Yeah, I do Ryouga."

"I'm so stupid, Akari. You're the one I should've been with all along. I'm so sorry Akari."

Akari put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down. "Rest Ryouga, I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks, Akari."

Ranma had a hard time leaving the cat-cafe. And not just because Shampoo clung to him tightly. He didn't want to leave. He didn't mind that she clung to him. 'Man if I were smart I'd gone for Shampoo in the first place, but I never knew. She's so cute. Not to mention that Ramen was the best I've ever had. But, what about the Tendo's? Man, it don't matter what I do, someone's honor along with mine is gonna get messed up.' He thought while walking along the fence. He slowed down a bit. 'Someone's following me.' he thought. Ranma spun around. "Alright, come on out." he said. Shampoo meekly walked out into view. "Shampoo, what's up?"

"Shampoo sorry. She want see where you live."

"Oh, okay. C'mon then."

Shampoo ran up to Ranma and grabbed on to his arm. "You miss Shampoo already?"

"Hey, I just left your place a few minutes ago."

Shampoo tried to pout, but ended up smiling and laughing with him all the way back. They jumped up to his window and walked inside. Shampoo looked around, trying to completly take in Ranma's room. "Aiya, is bare." She said.

"Yeah, since I grew up on the road, I had to make sure everything fit in my back pack."

Shampoo threw her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed him again. Ranma felt he's knees start to buckle. 'Man, I can kill a god, but I can barley take a kiss.' He thought.

"You let Shampoo stay, yes?" She asked with her cutest face.

"I uh, I dunno Shampoo."

Shampoo stood on her toes and wispered in Ranma's ear. "Shampoo promise she be good, if that what airen is wanting."

Outside Ranma's door stood Nodoka, who had gone to Ranma's room to tell him that there was still some left overs. 'My son is so manly.' She thought.

Shampoo curled up next to Ranma as they layed down for the night.

"Airen?" She said.

"Yeah Shampoo?"

"Shampoo just want you know, she no care about laws, even if law say she have to kill you, she no would. She no can, she love you too too much." She felt him put an arm around her and pull her closer to him.

"That is good to know Shampoo. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Why you sorry, airen?"

"All of this time that you've loved me, I just thought it was all about your laws. I felt like I was just some prize to be won, not the person I am."

"Is Shampoo's fault, she no know that her actions make you feel that way, had she, she would've acted different. But, though you is person, you still like good prize, Shampoo no know any woman who no want such good man."

"So your saying you started chasing me cuz I'm such a good catch?"

Shampoo giggled. "Is true. Shampoo liked what she see when she first see you as man. Shampoo fall for you like ton of bricks."

"I do like you Shampoo, but I don't think I'm ready for a serious comitment just yet."

"Shampoo know, she try her best to be patient for you."

"Thanks, Shampoo." he kissed her on her forehead, and let himself drift off to sleep.

Shampoo clung to him tightly with a few tears forming in her eyes. 'No is like shampoo not used to waiting for you.'

End Chapter 9

**innortal:** Yeah, the potential freak out over Nabiki is soon coming. Don't you love peace in nerima? Too bad it never lasts.

**Wonderbee31:** I believe that when it comes down to it, Ukyo and Shampoo really do love Ranma. I think he feels like a possesion because of all the sneaky tactics the girls use.


	10. Nabiki's Scheme

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter X. Nabiki's Scheme.**

Ryouga got up out of Akari's bed, well he tried to at least. He found that his ankle had been chained to the bed. "What the?" He asked.

Akari walked in with a tray. "Oh, good morning Ryouga! Here, I made you some breakfast."

"Um, Akari, why am I tied up?" He asked, mekly accepting the tray.

"Well, I got tired last night, and I couln't keep watch over you to make sure you didn't wander off. So, I chained you down."

"Oh, uh okay."

"Ryouga, I thought alot about what you said to me last night."

"You did?"

She nodded. "But, maybe you should tell me about what happened since I saw you last."

"Okay, but it's a long story."

"That's okay, I've got all day, and I'm not letting you go any where."

Nodoka slowly opened the door to Ranma's room and set two breakfast trays down next to Ranma and Shampoo. 'My son. I'm not so sure that Nabiki would appreciate you sleeping next to another girl. But, I think I'll leave that between the three of you.' She left the room smiling, hoping she'd get lots of grandchildren.

Ranma stirred to the smell of food. He looked over and saw two trays. 'Hey Alright! Wait, I wonder why mom left two trays?' He thought. Shampoo shifted around a bit. "Airen." she mumbled. 'Oh yeah, that's why.' Ranma sat up and gently shook Shampoo. "Hey, wake up Shampoo." He said. She opened her eyes to find her self looking straight into Ranma's. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

"Shampoo could get used to this."

Ranma got a little nervous. He still excpected Akane or Ukyo to come out of no where and bash him. He relaxed a little when he realized no one would. He snapped out of his paranioa to find Shampoo trying to feed him.

"Hey, come on Shampoo, I can feed myself."

"No be polite." She chimed.

"Ah man."

Nabiki was walking to the kuno residence. It was time for her to sell her remaining photos. 'What's wrong with me? Pictures of Ranma are the only way I keep the dojo going. Could I accually care about Ranma? No way, sure I owe him, but I'm not gonna tell him that. So why can't I make myself take more pictures? Argh, it's so irritating. What am I going to do?' Her thoughts were interupted when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She peeked around the wall to see Drake doing some training. 'He really is pretty good.' She noticed a group of girls watching with dreamy looks on their faces. 'Hmm, now there's a thought.' She smirked.

Genma and Soun were playing shogi at the dojo something they didn't get to do as much recently.

"So Tendo, how did Nabiki take the news?" Asked Genma.

"Pretty well, I'd say. It makes me wish that I'd just engaged them in the first place."

"No, I'd say the boy needed that experiance with Akane, she helped keep him in shape more that I could've hoped."

Soun laughed. It was true, between the malleting and the slaping, Ranma had toughened up considerably. "But she sure didn't help his manners any." Now they both laughed.

Akane who was just in the other room, wasn't laughing. She was still upset. She knew she blew it with Ranma when she chose Ryouga. And then blew it with Ryouga when she hit him with her mallet instead of listening to him. Two men that she cared about, that she knew cared about her, and she'd ruined both relationships. She knew Ranma never wanted Shampoo glomping him, but if she didn't hit him, her father would think they were getting along better and try to force them to marry again. Ryouga wouldn't be back either. She wanted to find him so badly that night, but he was no where to be found. She began to wonder if her feelings for Ranma were what had ultimetly destroyed her relationship with Ryouga. She loved them both, not that she could ever say it, and she couldn't have either of them. She got up and went to the dojo, it was time for a change.

"What do you want Nabiki Tendo?" Drake called out. "You've been following me for a while now."

"Yeah, so I was. Are you busy?"

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Only if I have to buy you something."

"Ooh your so mean. Is it that wrong to try and score some free things every now and again?"

Drake turned to walk away. "I don't have time for games."

"This is no game, it's a buisness deal."

"You've got deal for me?"

"Look Drake, I watch everyone in this town, and I know you've spent alot of money. Yet, you don't seem to have any source of income, am I right?"

"Thus far."

"Well, I'm curious, are you interested in teaching?"

"Teaching. You do mean martial arts, right?"

Nabiki nodded. "You're an amazon."

"Was an amazon."

"Right, sorry. In your time with the tribe, I'm sure you heard of Happosai." Drake remained silent. "He's a nuisence to this town. Constantly running around stealing womens underware. He has to be stopped."

"So you want me to teach."

"Yes, I wanted Ranma to teach a self-defence class to women. But since he 'won't hit girls.' I need someone willing to truly teach."

"Okay, so now I ask, what's in this for me?"

"Well, you will be paid. How much depends on the answer to my next question."

"Which is?"

"I also know that you aren't staying at the cat-cafe, in fact you've been sleeping in various places. We'll provide you with room and board for a smaller paycheck. From what I understand about you, you havn't had a home in five years. Listen, I know what it's like to lose family. You don't have to wander around, so please, think about it okay?" Drake nodded.

Akane was getting frustrated. She had been in the dojo for an hour trying her best to work through some of the katas she'd seen Ranma do. It didn't seem to matter though, she couldn't make any of them work. Drake walked in to the dojo to size up the place.

"You're doing it wrong." He said.

"So what if I am? Like your going to help me."

"I might, I havn't decided yet."

"Huh?"

"Come on, let me see what you've got."

"You aksed for it!"

Akane charged forward, reckless as ever, throwing random puches and kicks. Drake, like Ranma, simply dodged. And that of course angred Akane.

"Your just like him!" She yelled. "FIGHT BACK!" She then suddenly felt all of the air in her lungs forced out and she crashed into the wall.

"Pathetic, no wonder Ranma never bothered trying to train you."

Akane stuggled to her knees. "Wha, what did you say?"

"If you can't even handle basic speed training without getting angry, what good are you?"

"Speed training?"

"Yes. Here's how it works. You simply keep dodging your opponent until they eventually get fast enough to keep up with you." Akane blinked. "You didn't even notice that you'd gotten faster since he started sparring with you?" She shook her head. "Of course not, you thought he was wastingyour time, taunting you, when in reality, he's the only one who took your training seriously. You see Akane, someone like you doesn't need anymore strength or toughness, not until you've gained more speed and technique, and you can't learn more technique because you're still too slow. That is what Ranma has been trying to help you with, but you got confused and angry."

"I never knew."

"Don't worry about it, from what I've seen, he doesn't really care anymore."

"What?"

"He'd done nothing but try and help you, he put up with everything you did to him, he even killed to save your life. I'm amazed he even lasted three years around you."

Akane became angry again. "You've got no right to talk to me that way!"

"Accually I do. Starting next week, I'm your teacher."

"You're my what?"

Across town at the Kuno estate, Tatewaki and Kodachi Screamed.

End Chapter 10.

**Wonderbee31:** I like your opinon on that one, I always thought it was more of a sibling love, but your theory works well.

**Innortal:** Peace will be fleeting for awhile. Seeing as a screaming Kuno is always the beggining of some terrible tragedy. Shampoo has a deep love for Ranma, and now that she understands how to show it, she can be what Ranma needs.

**dana-san:** Thank you much, and sorry bout Shampoo, It's just as hard to write, lol.

**Lerris:** Thanks for Readin an Reviewin. Also thanks for the heads-up on that. I'll keep it in mind.

**Anaxim:** Lol, thanks. Just so everyone knows, I accually write all of this while I'm at work. It's sad, but my job gets that slow sometimes.


	11. Akane's Temper and Shampoo's Choice!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XI. Akane's Temper and Shampoo's Choice!**

Drake blocked another one of Ranma's punches, they'd been sparring like this every morning for the last few days. Akane sat in awe, as usual, wondering how they could fight at that level and still seem to hold a civilized conversation.

"So you're engaged to Nabiki now?" Drake asked while dodging and defending.

"Yeah. My mom thought it'd be a great idea." Replied Ranma while attacking.

Drake laughed. "Based on what Shampoo told me, you don't make enough money."

Now Ranma laughed. "That's true, but it doesn't matter. I'll marry who I want to."

"What about family honor?"

"Yeah, Ranma." Akane said. "What are you going to do about our parents?"

Ranma kept attacking Drake. "I dunno, I'll think of something."

Drake broke through Ranma's attack and hit Ranma in the sturnum. "Either way, you need to keep your gaurd up." Drake said

"Yeah, I hear ya, ya jerk." Ranma said as he launched another attack.

"So Ranma, what do you think about my sister?" Drake asked

Ranma began to sweat as Akane readied her mallet. "Well, I'm glad she ain't always glomping me any more."

"Pervert, you know you always liked it!" Akane accused.

"Anyways, she's been a great friend here recently."

"Just a friend?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, look I'll tell ya what I told her. I ain't ready for no serious relationship. I got too much else to worry about."

Drake laughed at him again, he remembered watching the Kuno's fight over him the other day. Tatewaki saying he should try to make Nabiki happy, while Kodachi clung to him telling him how she'd break Nabiki Tendo if she dared touch her 'Darling Ranma.' And then of course, as if on cue, Ranma got splashed. Oh how the battle changed. Massive role reversal that ended up with Ranma booting Kuno to Shanghai. About that time, Shampoo showed up, leveling Kodachi with her bike. Shampoo whom was now more sensitive to Ranma's feelings, still turned Ranma into a pretzel for allowing his parents to engage him to Nabiki. Shampoo had forgiven him of course, and apologized saying she was just really upset. Ranma forgave her and took her out to get ice cream. Drake was still curious about how Ranma could be so forgiving after everything that had happened to him in the last three years. He let it go, remembering that chaos always did have quite the sense of humor.

Nabiki walked into the dojo eager to take roll upon roll of camera shots of two of the 'best looking men' in Nerima. Yes, the school girls of St. Hebereke would pay lots of cash for these. "Looking good you two!" Nabiki chimed as she snapped off another shot. Nabiki knew why Akane always watched Ranma train, sure she told everyone it was because she like to try and improve based on it. But, Nabiki knew the real reason, she could tell just by looking at Ranma, the way he moved just had an effect on women. Nabiki knew it was a major pastime for all of Ranma's fiancee's to watch him. She'd caught both Ukyo and Shampoo on several occasions, and then of course, made them pay to keep her silent. She got so caught up in watching them that she'd forgotten to take very many pictures. 'Whew, and now Ranma there is my fiancee, lucky me indeed.' She thought. While Nabiki had good intentions for the self-defense class she convinced Drake to teach, it was really about the teacher, not the class. It was the same as the plan Ranma and Akane had tried to find students for the dojo. She knew of a ton of women who'd love to spend time around someone with looks like Drake's, and they'd gain useful skills in the process. Yes, this was probably Nabiki Tendo's best plan to date.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone!" Kasumi called out.

They all headed for the table. "So Nabiki, how many students are signed up for this class?" Drake asked.

"Well, we've got thirty for now, seeing as we can't really fit more than that in the dojo. I'm curious, would you be willing to teach more than one class a day?" Nabiki said.

"Hmm, we'll see how it goes."

They sat around the table, Kasumi and soun at the ends, Nabiki and Ranma on one side, and Akane and Drake on the other. Drake didn't seem quite comfortable living with the Tendos, but he accepted it as a interesting change of pace.

"Good morning, Drake. Did you sleep well last night?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you." Drake looked around. "Where's your husband?"

"I'm afraid that he got called to Shikoku last night, and probably won't be back for a couple of weeks." Kasumi said.

"That's too bad sis." Nabiki said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but he is a doctor, and there's a small epidemic there, so it's only natural that he would want to go and help those people." Kasumi replied.

"So Ranma, you gonna help me train these girls or what?" Drake asked.

"I don't hit girls." Ranma said.

"I asked you to help me train them, not beat the hell out of them." Drake said.

"If you don't hit them, how do ya expect em to get tougher?" Ranma asked.

"Idiot, you don't have to hurt someone to make them tougher." Drake replied.

"You don't?" Ranma asked.

"No, but alot of times hurting someone does produce quicker results."

"So, that's why my pops did things that way?" Ranma thought aloud. Ranma then shook the thought out of his head thinking that his father was too stupid for a plan like that.

"I'm going to start by teaching the girls forms and various katas, seeing as you know the balance difference better than I could ever imagine, I could really use your help to make things go smoothly." Drake said.

"Yeah, I guess I could help with that."

"Hey, can I help too Drake?" Akane asked.

"Not to be rude, but I'd rather teach you one on one, well, two on one with Ranma's help before I have you help me with the girls."

Akane looked dejected. but agreed.

"Hey, don't worry Akane, with both me an Drake helpin you, ya should get better in no time!" Ranma said.

Akane went from dejected, to shocked. "Tha, thank you Ranma."

Back at the cat-cafe, Shampoo was in her room thinking. She wasn't happy about Ranma being engaged to Nabiki, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. She was angry at her for being engaged to her airen, but she was happy that she got Drake to stop living outside, and even getting him a job. She wanted to thank Nabiki, but she wanted to hurt her too. All because of Ranma. She had been the best in the village ever since Drake was banished. Men weren't allowed to take part in the challenge log anyways. But now, she wasn't even sure if she could beat Akane, not that she needed to anymore. She knew she was going to start training again, after all what kind of man would want a weak amazon women? There was another problem though, Every time she imagined her and Ranma togather, she was stopped short when she thought of taking him home. Ranma was not the type to be couped up in her village, but the laws said she had to bring him there, live with him there. But there was no way Ranma would ever agree to go back to China with her. That meant that as long as the laws were written that way, she could never have Ranma. She thought about trying to change the laws, but realized that Drake got off easy. The typical punishment for a woman who failed or tried to change the laws was death. So her choices were death, or life without Ranma, which could include death for failing to bring him home. Shampoo gasped as she thought of an idea. It wasn't going to be easy, but if it meant she got to stay with Ranma forever, then she didn't care.

Drake was pleased, the first class accually hadn't been a total disaster. Granted, these girls were going to need alot of work. At least Ranma was trying to be helpful, but, trying to help some of the girls balence meant he, well she, had to touch them. Drake didn't really understand why Ranma was so nervous around women until Akane came into the dojo while Ranma-onna was helping one of the girls. Everyone just stared at Akane as she malleted poor Ranma-onna to heaven knows where. It seemed that Akane's temper would have to be the first thing Drake worked on.

Shampoo walked into the kitchen of the cat-cafe. Cologne was busy making ramen for hungry customers. She glanced over to see Shampoo with a concerned look on her face, Cologne wondered what could be troubling her great-granddaughter. Shampoo almost jumped as Cologne asked, "What is it, child?"

"Great-Grandmother, we need talk."

It was saturday, and Drake had told Ukyo he'd take her out this evening, so, after he finished with his students he took a quick bath and headed for the park where Ukyo said she'd meet him. As he was walking, a trash can began to follow him. 'Chaos, this is odd even for you.' Drake thought as he noticed it.

End Chapter 11.

**Innortal:** What Ranma calls 'Training' truthfully seems more like someone's worst nightmare. Thanks for Readin an Reviewin.

**Wonderbee31:** Thanks again. Hmm, Nabiki and Drake eh? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, lol, this chapter at least points out her real motives behind hiring Drake. It would definetly be a very tense moment for our 'pig-tailed hero' if he chose Shampoo, but we'll see what happens.

**Anaxim:** Lol, I accually hadn't noticed. And, Thank you very much!

**nonengel:** Good to hear from ya! Thanks for continuing to read, even though your not a fan of her, I think it's awsome when people can enjoy something they usually wouldn't. I threw in the law thing cuz i figured that there just had to be two sides to the coin.

**dana-san:** Lol, sometimes i wonder if I know the ultimate matchups. I'm trying to be carful with Akari because I accually don't know much about her. I need to save money so I can go and buy all of the Manga. not to mention the rest of the anime. Anime and manga should be a tax-write off, lol.

**Water81:** Thank you. Glad you're liking it.


	12. Tsubasa Returns! Ukyo's Ruined Date?

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XII. Tsubasa Returns! Ukyo's Ruined Date?**

Note from the author: I hate word pad. I miss my microsoft WORD. anyways, on with the story.

"DIE DRAKE!" Screamed the trash can that was following Drake. Then it jumped into the air and did a dive straight for him.

"What the? " Drake jumped back and watched the trash can bounce off the ground and then lunged straight for him. Drake let himself fall to the ground and kicked with both legs as hard as he could when the trash can got close enough.

"Maybe that was too much force." Drake said as he watched it fade of into the afternoon sky.

"What was too much force, sugar?" Ukyo asked having walked on to the scene.

"Oh, hi Ukyo." Drake turned to greet her. "You love that outfit, don't you?" Drake said, noticing that she was wearing her chef's outfit.

Ukyo smiled at him. "Well, what can I say? It's my most comfortable outfit. "Anyways, you dodged the question."

"Oh, sorry, I just sent a trash can flying, and I'm not crazy, it attacked me."

"Oh no! not again."

"Again? Do trash cans have a habit of attacking people around here?"

"No it's" Something caught Ukyo's eyes. "Drake, watch out!"

Drake managed to jump out of the way of a soda machine. It was screaming the same way the trash can did. as it readied another charge, Ukyo jumped in the middle. "Stop it Tsubasa!" She cried.

The soda machine stopped and the front opened up to reveal a young person in a school girl's dress. "Oh, my dear, dear Ukyo!" Tsubasa tried to jump into Ukyo's arms, but was met with a giant spatula to the face. Tsubasa staggered back to his feet. "But Ukyo-sama, how can you want to date someone like him when you've got me?"

"I can't imagine." said a random passer-by.

"Tsubasa it's good to see you, but I'm trying to enjoy my date with Drake."

Tsubasa looked ready to cry . "But Ukyo, I'm the only man for you!"

Today, Ukyo Kuonji was just not in the mood. Tsubasa found this to be true when he was sent flying spatula express. Ukyo felt a shock go through her when Drake put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down." he said. "That much stress isn't good for you. So relax, and lets go on our date okay?"

'What was that? Did he do something to me?' She thought, then smiled. "Sure, that sounds great!"

XD

Ranma was nursing his sore head, with the force Akane hit him with, most people would be dead. Not Ranma Saotome though, no he just had a lovely migrain. But aside from all of that, his luck seemed to be good today, for when he got home, he found Nabiki waiting with a bottle of asprin and a bag filled with movies. Ranma stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"No charge, Saotome. After all, it'd be wrong of me to extort money from my fiancee." At that, regardless of the pain, Ranma couldn't help but laugh. Nabiki just glared at him. "Hey, it can't be that funny Ranma!"

"I'm sorry Nabiki, I don't mean nothin by it." He walked up and gave her a quick hug. Nabiki, while shocked, couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

"Come on Ranma, I've got alot of your favorite shows here. I just hope your mom's got some popcorn."

Ranma looked in the bag and smiled. "Hey, alright! These are my favorites, how'd ya know?"

"I know everything Ranma."

"Hey, how come your being so nice?"

Nabiki latched onto his arm. "I told you, we have to look like a couple so they'll leave us alone."

"Oh yeah."

They went inside and snuggled on the couch to watch the movies.

XD

Akane was working through one of the katas Drake taught her, it was still sloppy, but, at least it was something she could focus on. Drake told her after she hit Ranma that he was just trying to help the girls with their balence. Akane knew that, but she explained to Drake that she couldn't help herself. Every time she saw Ranma around another girl she just always got angry and hit him. This new kata was helping though. She wasn't sure of what to think of Drake. Didn't he want Ranma and Shampoo to get togather? If so, why was he trying to help her get along better with Ranma?

Soun was watching his daughter train. She seemed so calm, so at peace. She hadn't been like this since Kimiko died. It brought a smile to Soun's face, to see his daughter finally back to the way she was. It made him question himself, it made him wonder if the actions he'd taken since then were honorable. No, his actions toward Ranma were not. He'd never even considered Ranma's feelings, or wishes, when he told him that he had to marry one of his daughters. of course, he hadn't considered their feelings either. Did his wife's death have that much of an effect on him? No, he could not, would not blame this on her, his actions were his own doing. He had to try and fix the mess he made. He and Genma had already put Ranma through too much. He would definetly need to talk with Nodoka about this.

XD

Ukyo was fuming, Tsubasa just wouldn't go away. The cross-dresser kept finding ways to interfear with her date. Ukyo hit Tsubasa harder each time, but he just kept coming. She was glad when Drake found a way to get away from Tsubasa, he took her into a restaurant for couples only. Ukyo finally relaxed and slumped herself over to lean on Drake. Though Drake couldn't fully understand Ukyo's frustration, seeing as he'd never been chased so unrelentlessly, he just put and arm around her and tried to put her in a good mood. Every time she'd get close though, a certain someone would try to sneak in. Ukyo decided that next time she got the chance, she'd pound Tsubasa into the ground instead of the air.

XD

"Would you like some more rice Ryouga?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, I'd love some more, thank you."

Ryouga and Akari were enjoying a nice quiet dinner, just the two of them. Ryouga still wasn't quite comfortable be around Akari, after all he felt horrible for the way he'd treated her. He felt stupid for thinking that Akane would accept him with his curse when she seemed so unnerved by Ranma's. He knew he didn't deserve Akari's love, but if that was what it took to make her happy, then Ryouga Hibiki would gladly grant her request.

Akari was having alot of mixed feelings. She was still hurt that Ryouga had chosen Akane and not her, but Ryouga was here with her now. She knew how much he loved Akane, and now he had told her that it didn't matter how he felt because Akane couldn't ever truly return his feelings. When Ryouga finished his story, Akari made sure he knew how she felt by throwing her arms around him and kissing him. She still found it funny when Ryouga feinted right there in her arms. He was still shy around her, but she'd find a way to get him past that, after all, she'd been patiently waiting for him for over two years and she wasn't going to wait anymore. She loved Ryouga and she felt that he loved her too.

"Ryouga, do you love me?" Akari asked.

"I'm not sure just yet. I think I do." Akari pouted. "I want to, I do care about you Akari, and that's at least a start right?"

"You'll stay with me won't you? I don't want you to dissapear again."

"I'll try my best Akari, I promise."

Akari went over to him and snuggled against him. "That's all I ask." She said.

XD

It was getting late, and Cologne was able to close the cat-cafe for the evening. She told Shampoo earlier that their talk woulld have to wait until after the afternoon rush. She went into Shampoo's room to find her staring at the picture of her and Ranma that she'd drawn herself. Shampoo met her gaze, she looked like she'd been crying. "What's bothering you Shampoo?"

"Shampoo figure out how she can have Ranma, but you no is going to like."

XD

Ukyo broke down when she and Drake got back to her place. It took forever, but she'd finally gotten rid of Tsubasa for the time being, but then it started raining. Niether of them had an umbrella so now they were both soaked.

"You must have had a horrible time, I'm sorry Drake." She said.

"Don't be, it wasn't really so bad, after all, I did get to spend the entire evening with you."

Ukyo blushed. "You mean it? You really enjoyed spending time with me?"

"Yeah. I got to learn alot about you today, we should go out again sometime."

Ukyo threw herself at Drake. "I'd really like that." She looked up at him and smiled. Drake learned in quickly and kissed her full on the lips.

"Goodnight Ukyo." He said after breaking the kiss. After that he turned and headed for home leaving a very shocked Ukyo on her door step.

Ukyo put her fingers up to her lips. 'Tonight turned out to be a good night after all.' She thought as she watched him walk off. She sneezed after Drake was out of sight. 'Man, I should go inside and get out of this freezing rain.' She went in to take a bath.

Tsubasa stood hidden in an alley on the other side of the street. 'That bastard!' He thought. 'There's no way I'm going to let him get away with this!'

End Chapter 12.

Sorry about the overkill on the Shampoo cliffhanger, it will be in chapter 13.

**Innortal:** Drake's accual talk with Akane about her actions is coming, there was the brief explination earlier, but that won't be all there is about it. Laser sights are a scary thing, thanks as always.

**Wonderbee31:** Looks like I've really got you guess eh? And yes, Akane's temper will truly be adresssed. Nabiki and Drake, or Ranma, seems like an interesting idea. I'll have to think on that on. Lol, leave it to you guys to add to my plot ideas, not that I mind.

**MazokuRanma:** I hear you on that one. I've posted reviews that ended up being answered in the next chapter which had already been posted. Yes, it's true, though I'm basically writing an SI fic, I'm not usually much of a fan of them. This is due to the fact that most stories of this type just introduce some random being, and most times there is absolutly no explination as to why this character is around. That is true, no plans for R/A, and I'm starting to wonder what I'll accually do with her.

I blame word pad in it's entirity for my divisor problems, everything I have tried up to this point has horribly failed. Aha! The XD works!

Cologne can be tricky sometimes, but you are right, thanks for making me think about it again. Phew, I don't mind essays, honest. Thanks for the review.

**dana-san:** Glad you liked it. It's going to be interesting to write that's for sure, good ol' Shampoo would get a kick out of getting to hug Ranma in front of Akane. Training is coming soon.

**Neverwinter:** I'm gonna start tallying this stuff, lol. Thanks for the review.

**goku:** Damn, is that really all? Lol, I knew that part already. Oh it's sad, I hoped there would be more! Thanks alot for the info.

**devilsbard:** Fair enough. But Ranma did say this in the second episode of the T.V. series while standing in the hall with Akane. "I don't fight girls. Not even you Akane."

**Tai Khan:** Thank you. An understanding is a strong possibility. But when Ranma is the "prize" things usually get out of hand. I always thought that Ukyo also didn't really mind his curse, but maybe thats just me? Your curiosity will be answered next chapter.


	13. Cologne's Greatest Fear

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XIII. Cologne's Greatest Fear.**

"What's that? You know this plan of yours will work?"

Shampoo shook her head. "No, but is only way she stand chance."

"Alright then, tell me what you think you have to do."

"No think, Shampoo know, Shampoo is going to do." She paused and looked around the room, not wanting to meet her great-grandmother's gaze. "Shampoo is leaving tribe, she no more be amazon."

Cologne gasped. "And just what makes you think this foolish plan of yours will work? Why can't you just win him over like we planned?"

"Our plans no work. You know, well as Shampoo, airen no want to go back to China, and no can force him, he too strong for that."

Cologne was grim, she did know that. After Jusendo, trying to force Ranma into doing anything was dangerous. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes, it mean Shampoo no more have support of tribe, she be alone."

"Are you sure you want to do this. I don't like this plan. You're my heir Shampoo, I don't want to lose you."

Shampoo starting crying. "Shampoo hated making choice. Ranma and leave tribe, or no Ranma and home. Shampoo love both, but can no have. If shampoo fail, she come home and take her punishment."

Cologne still couldn't believe this. She cursed Drakus, it was he who changed Shampoo, this was his fault, that stupid male! She sighed. "I'll leave you as much as I can, child. And I won't return to China until you've found somewhere to stay. Oh, and don't worry, I'll deal with Mousse."

"Thank you great-grandmother." She hugged the old woman tightly.

"Do write to me Shampoo." Shampoo nodded. "Alright then, Shampoo, as of this moment you are no longer an amazon."

XD

The next morning. Drake was working through his usual katas when Akane came into the dojo. "Are you going to let your hair get long, Akane?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um, yeah, thanks for noticing. Hey, Drake?"

"What?"

"Have you seen Ranma?"

"Not since your innapropriate outburst yesterday."

"I said I was sorry, you know."

"Not to the one it matters to."

"Well, that's why I'm trying to find him, okay!"

"Stop getting angry, Akane."

"I would if you'd stop being a jerk." Akane yelled and then stormed off.

"That girl is going to give me grey hair within a year."

He heard Kasumi call out that breakfast was ready. 'Ah well.' Drake thought. 'I'm sure he's fine.'

XD

Ranma woke up on his mother's couch. Everything seemed calm. Ranma liked calm. Calm meant no pain, and Ranma liked the idea of not being in pain. Calmness fled form his life when he felt something, more accuratly, someone shift in his arms and mumble his name. 'Oh boy, oh shit, who's?' He gulped and looked down to see. 'Nabiki, oh yeah, she brought me those asprin yesterday, then we watched movies, I guess we fell asleep.' He thought. A chill ran down his spine as he once again felt that old feeling of inpending doom. His eyes bugged out when Akane slid the door open and spoted them. Akane made her usual muffled gasp sound at seeing Ranma dosomething she didn't like and she pulled out her mallet.

"Wait a minute Akane, it's not what it looks like!"

"I'm worried sick about you all day yesterday, I come all this way to apologize for hitting you, and I find you here sleeping with my sister, YOU PERVERT!" She screamed as she raised the mallet to strike.

"Mmm, Ranma." Nabiki mumbled.

Akane hearing this, dropped her mallet and ran away crying.

"Akane, wait!" Ranma called after her. He tried to get up and chase her, but Nabiki held him in place.

"Let her go, Ranma." She said.

"What, how long have you been awake?"

"You try sleeping through those screams. Anyways, we need to get her past this obsession of hitting you whenever she feels like it. She needs to understand that you don't belong to her anymore, you're mine now Saotome."

"Hey, I ain't nobody's."

Nabiki kissed him on the cheek. "I was just teasing you. You know I won't try and stop you if you go after Shampoo or Ukyo, or even me for that matter. You can try and marry who ever you want to."

"That's right."

"But, if we're not engaged, you can expect your debts to re-surface with interest." Nabiki smiled evily.

XD

Drake was helping Kasumi with the laundry, after all, it was sunday, and there he didn't teach class on sundays. They were having a nice cha until Akane came running into the house crying her eyes out swearing she hated Ranma, and muttering something about how much of a pervert he was. Drake and Kasumi looked at each other with looks that said, it's your turn.

"Not my job." Drake said.

"Oh, but aren't you her teacher?" Kasumi asked sweetly.

Drake glared at her. 'Aha! I knew she could be devious.' He thought. "Damnit, fine I'll go." Drake went up to Akane's room and knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling sounds and then Akane opened the door. She was still crying and she tried to use Drake for comfort by hugging him, but she found herself pushed back roughly.

"Listen you, I'm you're teacher, not your friend. I'll listen to you, but don't expect me to be nice." Drake said. Akane nodded. "Good, now, tell me what happened."

Akane explained everything, emphisizing on how much of pervert Ranma was being.

"So, what exactly was perverted about it? I don't see anything wrong with it." Drake said.

"He was sleeping with my sister!"

"No, he fell asleep next to your sister. If you'd bothered to pay attention yesterday, you would've heard Nabiki say that she was going to go over to Ranma's and watch some movies with him. obviously they fell asleep while having some nice quite time together. There is nothing perverted about that."

"But."

"No buts. Your 'buts' are what cost you Ranma in the first place!"

Akane fell to her knees, he was right, if she'd of just treated him better, she could've already been married to him. But, it was too late now. She'd already lost Ranma for good. "Help me Drake. I don't want to be angry anymore." She sobbed.

Drake sighed, he went over to her and hugged her. "I'll try, but you've got to cooperate with me, okay?"

"Okay."

XD

Ranma was working out while talking with Nabiki, she decided that she didn't really want to be around Akane right now and Ranma couldn't blame her. He was surprized he didn't get hit, but, he wasn't complaining either.

"Ranma?" Nodoka called out. "You have a guest!"

"Hmm, I wonder?" Nabiki said.

Nodoka led Shampoo out into the yard where Ranma and Nabiki were. "Ah, there he is dear." Nodoka said.

"Thank you." Shampoo said. "Ranma, Shampoo need talk. You listen yes?"

"Sure Shampoo, is it private? Does it matter if Nabiki stays?"

"She stay, she find out soon anyways." Shampoo walked over and put her arms around Ranma. "Ranma care for Shampoo, yes?"

"Course I do, Shampoo, you know that."

Shampoo clung tighter. "Shampoo just need to hear that. Shampoo realize something other day. She find that even if you love her, you never go back to China with Shampoo, she know you hate China."

"I don't exactly hate it, but you're right, I sure wouldn't want to live there. I don't like the idea of being treated bad cuz I'm a guy."

"Shampoo knows that now, she sorry it take her so long."

"Ah, it's okay Shampoo. Hey, does this mean that you're leaving Japan?"

"No, Ranma, it mean Shampoo never going home. She leave tribe, she no more be amazon."

"What?" Ranma and Nabiki said in unison.

"You more important to Shampoo than tribe, so she leave tribe."

"But that's your home Shampoo!" Ranma said.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You want Shampoo leave?"

"No, that's not what I meant Shampoo! I just don't think you should give up your home for me."

"But you is worth it Ranma."

"She's right, Ranma, you are worth it."

Ranma Pulled Shampoo closer. "I'm sorry Shampoo. You shouldn't of had to make such a hurtful choice."

"Hey, Shampoo, I'm curious. What happens if you don't get Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Then she go back to tribe and start over." Shampoo said.

"What about the ghoul? What's she gonna do?"

"Great-grandmother go home. She leave as soon as Shampoo find somewhere to stay."

"Well, we've still got some room at the dojo." Nabiki said.

Shampoo shook her head. "Akane hate Shampoo, she no want her around."

"Well, that's tough, she'll just have to accept it." Ranma said.

"Shampoo think maybe she live with Ukyo, Maybe she give Shampoo job."

"Hey, that's a good idea, Shampoo. Lets go see her." Ranma said. But Shampoo wouldn't let go.

"Ranma, you hold Shampoo for awhile?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing Shampoo."

End Chapter 13

**Innortal:** Was Tsubasa even in the manga? Or was he replaced by Konatsu? Cuz, Tsubasa shows up in the third season of Ranma but Konatsu never does. And I havn't read much of the manga unfortuanatly.

**ss4-link:** Sweet, thanks!

**goku:** Lol, well now she's got a hold of him. Nodoka smiles and agrees with your plan. But I'm not so sure. Akane probably will get a chance though.

**nonengel:** Yeah, it's why Nabiki isn't as mercinary now, she's got the revenue from the women's self-defense class to work with, which allows her to be a nicer, calmer person. What do you think of Shampoo's solution?

**Wonderbee31: **I'm slowly working on a Nabiki/Ranma fic, but I'm also working on several others, so you'll probably have to read them all (once I post them) to find one of those. There will more than likely be a sequal to Changes. (I've had enough people say that they like Drake, so) Possibly a prequal, not quite sure yet. I'll keep you posted.

**Anaxim:** Thanks, it's not easy sometimes.


	14. Nabiki's Heart and Ukyo's Compassion!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XIV. Nabiki's Heart and Ukyo's Compassion!**

Shampoo and Ranma were still in their embrace at Ranma's house. Nabiki had left abruptly after Shampoo asked him to keep holding her. Shampoo had long since stopped crying, after all, to her there was no better cure for her sadness than Ranma's kindness.

"Airen?" Shampoo said.

"Yeah, Shampoo."

"Shampoo scarred. She never been without tribe. She not know what to do."

"It's okay, I'm here for ya. You know I ain't good at talkin, but I'll listen if ya need me to." He stroked her back, trying anything he could think of to comfort her. "Hey, does Drkae know? I'm sure he can be helpful in this situation."

"Shampoo no tell him yet. She no know how he might take it."

"I think he'd help you out. He is your brother." The remained silent for a few moments. "You ready to go yet?"

"You in hurry?"

"Nope."

"Good. Then we stay a bit longer."

XD

Nabiki wasn't in a good mood. She just realized that she cared for Ranma more than she thought she did. It made extremly jealous to see Ranma hold Shampoo like that. She wondered if maybe it was just because he was supposed to be hers. Probably, but she wasn't going to hurt him the same way that Akane did. No, she figured she probably blew her chance a long time ago with all of the blackmailing she did to him. But, then again, he seemed to have forgiven Shampoo, so she had to stand a chance. She wasn't going to push him, if Ranma wanted her, he'd choose her.

She was on her way to see Cologne, if she really was leaving she'd need to sell her building. Nabiki didn't know how much Shampoo would get, but Nabiki would see to it that she got the most that she could. She respected Shampoo's choice, she had given up everything just to be around Ranma. It was something Nabiki would never let herself do, she cared about Ranma, but Shampoo clearly loved him. So, she'd help them, even if it hurt her to do so, it was the right thing to do.

Cologne seemed mildly surprized to see Nabiki Tendo walk into her cafe. Cologne knew she was a shrewd buisness woman, her pocket book had taken several blows when Shampoo was caught and subsequently blackmailed by Nabiki.

"How can I help you, Miss Tendo?" Cologne asked.

"Accually Cologne, I'm here to help both you, and Shampoo."

"Really? I thought you were Ranma's fiancee. You really want to help a rival?"

"I don't see her as a rival, she's won, she's shown Ranma her love in a way I never could. So, now I want to help her in her time of need. I think it's the least I can do to make up for the trouble I caused."

"I see. It would seem that I don't have to worry to much about my great-granddaughter, do I?"

"Nope, you don't, we'll take care of her."

"I thank you, Nabiki Tendo, for easing this old woman's heart."

XD

Even though it meant she didn't make as much money, Ukyo could sometimes enjoy slow days. Of course, with Tsubasa back in town she knew she wouldn't have much peace. She still had a closet full of pink envelopes. It really made her hate the color pink.

"Hey, Ucchan!" Ranma said as he walked in followed by Shampoo.

"Hi Ran-chan, Shampoo. How are you guys?" Ukyo said.

"Not so good, Ucchan."

Ukyo noticed the look of lonliness in Shampoo's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Shampoo decided to leave her tribe and she need a place to stay."

"You left the amazons?" Ukyo nearly shrieked. Shampoo nodded. "Oh, wow. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Shampoo no know, she never be without tribe before." Shampoo said.

"You think you could use a good lookin waitress like Shampoo? And maybe let her stay here with ya?"

Ukyo looked at Ranma, then back at Shampoo. She really did look like she needed a friend. Ukyo needed a friend too. "Yeah, I've got room for you Shampoo, you can bring your stuff by whenever you're ready."

Shampoo hugged Ukyo. "You mean, Ukyo and Shampoo be friends?"

Ranma smiled when Ukyo nodded.

XD

"Why do you get so angry? Where does it come from? From what I understand, you've always had a temper." Drake said. He and Akane were in the dojo sparring.

"I don't know. I just do." She replied.

"That's not good enough! You need to search yourself and find the answer."

"How am I supposed to do that while we're fighting?"

"It's as good a time as any. So search, let your subconcious mind focus on our match while you find an answer."

"Um, okay, I'll try."

"You know that your anger is usually unfounded, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Ranma's teasing is just that, teasing. He never did it to hurt you. You know better than that."

"Yeah, but it hurts."

"Why?"

"Because it does, okay."

"Hey, you said you wanted my help, that means you have to be completely honest with me. So, why does it hurt?"

"Because I love him."

"And, you know that he loves you."

"Does he?"

"Of course he does. But you also know it's too late for the two of you."

"Why? We can still make it work."

"No, you can't. I see it in his eyes, he loves you but he'll never let himself be with you."

"But why won't he?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't know everything that has happened. That answer you'll have to get from him yourself."

"I'm scared though. I'm afraid of what he might say."

"After the way you've treated him, you should be lucky he even considers you a friend."

Akane gasped. "A friend? No, that can't be it! I can't have lost him all the way back then."

"What? Back then, what happened?"

"When we first met, he was a girl, and I hated boys. the first thing I said to Ranma was, 'Hi, I'm Akane, do you want to be friends?' She looked so lonley. Then we sparred and Ranma won, and i said that I was just glad she wasn't a boy."

"So then you started treating him the way I've seen once you found out?"

"Yes. I, I took back my invitation of friendship because I thought he was a freak and a pervert."

"Then it makes sense. Growing up on the road like he did, all of his friends were out of his life as fast as they'd appeared. Then he finds that he'll be staying in Nerima for awhile, and you offer him friendship, something he would've desperatly needed." Akane started crying. "You gave him hope, you were kind, and then as soon as you found out about his curse you treated him horribly. I'm amazed he even tried. It must have been because he saw how kind you could be, and he wanted you to treat him like that again." Drake sighed and put his arms around Akane again. "I'd say you owe him a huge appology, Akane." Akane nodded while the tears just streamed down her face. "But, Akane, that still doesn't explain your anger."

"Oh Drake, I don't mean to interupt this precious moment, but we need to talk." Nabiki said. Drake looked over and saw that Cologne was with her.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Drake asked.

"Well Drakus, Shampoo has gone and done something rather rash, and she's going to need your support." Cologne said.

Drake stood and walked over to them, Akane followed, curious as to what was going on. "Okay, so what'd she do?"

"She left the tribe Drake." Nabiki said.

Drake started laughing. "You'd better not even think of blaming me for this one Cologne."

"Not just you, Drakus. I blame Ranma as well." Cologne said.

"Let me guess, she realized that Ranma wasn't ever going to want to live in the village, but the wonderful amazon law says that he has to. So, by leaving the village, the kiss of marrage is null in void, and she's free to live with him where ever they want."

"Well, you're smarter than I gave you credit for." Nabiki said.

"Gee, thanks." Drake said. "Don't worry Cologne, I'll look out for her as much as I can. I know you've just got to be dying though, loosing your heir and all."

Cologne glared. But deep down, even she admired the free spirits of both Drakus and Ranma. Two men that proved that her ways were outdated. "I would ask for a favor though."

"And what might that be?" Drake asked.

"Well, I am both yours and Shampoo's great-grandmother, so do send me an invitation should either of you get married." Drake face-faulted as Cologne walked out of their lives, cakcling as evily as she could.

End Chapter 14

**Innortal:** Oaky. Didn't Hinako only show up in the anime durring the OAV, or did I miss something there?

**Wonderbee31:** I thought so too. Oh, the anger breaking takes time. Lol, you're just a massive fan of threesomes, ain't ya?

**ss4-link:** Thank you on both counts.

**nonengel:** : Stops and takes a bow : Thank you. It's been a thought of mine for a very long time that Shampoo couldn't have home and Ranma, but maybe thats just me. My personal belief is that she truly does love him, and would give up the tribe if it meant she could have Ranma.

**Urazz:** Interesting thought, and very possible. Thanks for the review.

**dana-san:** Ahh, but guesses are fun, lol.


	15. The Heart of Akane's Pain

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XV. The Heart of Akane's Pain!**

It had been about a week since Cologne drug Mousse back to China with her. Mousse went screaming the whole way. Most people in Nerima were sorry to see her go, after all her ramen noodle shop was very popular. Ranma was a little upset than she wouldn't be around to teach him any new techniques. Oh course, she told him that if he'd just marry Shampoo and bring her back to the village she would teach him everything she knew. Shampoo looked hopeful at the idea, but she stood by Ranma's side when he turned Cologne down. Drake was nowhere to be found, and since Ukyo didn't really care all that much for Cologne, she'd run off to find him. Cologne wasn't surprised, she knew if there was anyone in the world that had a right to hate her, it was Drakus.

Shampoo was still trying to ajust to living with Ukyo, she didn't mind it, it was just different. Ukyo was pleased when the cat-cafe's 'regulars' started coming to her restaurant, and those customers were more than happy to see that their 'gorgeous' waitress was still in town. Shampoo liked working with Ukyo, and the two had become the best of friends in one short week. It helped Shampoo that she did get to see Drake everyday, even if he mainly came to see Ukyo. She didn't mind, she was just glad to see him. Ranma would come by everyday after classes were over at the dojo, which made Shampoo's day.

XD

Drake still spent a few hours of each day working with Akane. He was still trying to figure out the root for her anger. When he talked with Kasumi and Nabiki he basically got the same thing, Everyone in their family changed after their mother died. Drake wondered if it could be so simple, just the lack of her mother. But, that would mean that her anger was a way of expressing her feelings for someone. Well, sort of. It would mean that she was just angry because she was afraid of loosing someone else. It would explain why she had such a fasination with the art though. For, if she was stronger, then she could protect the ones she loved. 'Yeah, that's it.' He thought. Being an innocent child, she would've felt that martial arts was a way to protect people, which it is, but more importantly she trained herself to be strong enough to keep people from being hurt only to have her ideals crushed by reality. Martial arts cannot prevent other people from getting sick, or developing illness. And that realization must have hit Akane like a ton of bricks. Then anger at herself, whether she knew it or not, for being foolish enough to believe that it could. Then she meets someone like Ranma, someone who basically embodies the ideals she sought after for so long. It more than likly made her feel insignificant, like she wasn't good enough to do the things that Ranma did. Drake had finally caught up on the stories of the last few years, though he lost a couple of paychecks to Nabiki for it. But now he understood. It made perfect sense why Akane had become more violent towards Ranma after he killed Saffron. Ranma proved that her ideals were correct, but in Akane's eyes, it proved that she wasn't good enough, that she could never help people the way Ranma did. 'Oh boy, this is gonna take forever. Patience is what that girl needs. I believe she'll never catch up to Ranma, but she can be as good as he is now. If I can get her past this anger.'

XD

Ryouga was enjoying life for a change. Akari had proved that while she was upset over what had happened, she would be happy if he would be too. So, Ryouga decided to be happy. He found that he did indeed love Akari, and that Akane must've just been a crush he had because of the affection she had shown him. Ryouga had proposed to Akari just the other night, and she went giddy with glee, and had been bouncing off of the walls ever since. Ryouga had also been trying his hardest to keep up with his training. He was beggining to realized just how much his running around all over the world had helped him. His thought were interupted when Akari came running over to him with a small package.

"Ryouga! This just came for you!" She said

"Huh? I wonder who it's from, I didn't think anyone knew I was out here."

"Well, open it! I wanna see what it is."

"Okay." Once he opened the package, he teased Akari by pretending he wasn't going to, a braclet and a letter fell out of it. "Hmm, I wonder what this is."

"Maybe it says who it's from in the letter?"

Ryouga opened up the letter and decided to read it aloud so Akari could hear. "Dear Ryouga, This is a gift I meant to give to you long ago. It will restore your sense of direction so long as you keep it on. I had planed on having you use this so that I could have you attack Ranma to help keep both of your skill levels up, but you always seemed to find your way back to Nerima without it. I'm giving you this as a going away present.Shampoo decided to leave the tribe so that she could always be close to Ranma so I no longer have any reason to stay, I wish you the best of luck Ryouga. Cologne." Ryouga and Akari looked at each other and blinked a few times. Ryouga's eyes started tearing up and Akari threw herself into his arms.

"Yay!" She cried. "It's a cure! That means I can take this chain off of you a de-activate my electric fence!"

Ryouga face-faulted. But returned his fiancee's hug. "Hey, can we test it? I'd like to go visit everyone in Nerima. I'd like to tell everyone about us."

Akari snuggled closer to Ryouga. "That sounds great." She said

XD

Soun and Nabiki had gone over to the Saotome house. He needed to talk to Ranma and Nodoka. This problem had to be corrected.

"Hey, Mr. Tendo! What's up?" Ranma said when he answered the door.

"I need to speak with you and your mother about something of great importance." He said.

'Uh-oh!' Ranma thought when he saw Nabiki. "Hey, you ain't gonna try an force me and Nabiki to marry are ya?"

"Let's just sit and talk for a while." Soun said.

Once they had all gathered around the table, Genma included, Nodoka spoke. "What's this about Soun?"

"For many years now, I have been blind. My wife's death left a deeper wound than I thought. All that mattered to me anymore was making sure that our Families' honor was upheld. That's when Genma and I made that promise, the one about uniting the schools." he turned to Ranma and bowed. "Ranma I'm sorry. My actions have put a strain upon you that you should not have had to bear. I thought that the only way to preserve the Tendo honor was to join the Satome and Tendo schools, but I was wrong. I herby release you from the foolish promise made years ago."

"What are you saying Tendo? Joining the schools is our only option! If it doesn't happen than the anything goes style will die!" Genma was stopped from saying anything else as the pomel of Nodoka's blade struck him on the back of his neck.

"I see." Nodoka said. She looked over at Nabiki. "Are you alright with this, my dear?"

Nabiki jumped. "Well, um, yeah I am, I think Ranma should be free to choose who he wants to be with."

"Nabiki." Ranma said.

"I never liked what our fathers did to you Ranma. You had just met us all and you were expected to choose one of us as a fiancee. It wasn't right." Nabiki said.

"Well then, son, I suppose you're free from the obligation now. Are you glad to be free to choose?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, yeah I guess." He looked over at Nabiki. 'She seems okay with it.' He thought. Shampoo interupted everyone's thoughts when she came crashing in spouting off something about not letting Ranma get married. Everyone blinked, since it was after all the farthest thing from happening today. "Um, Shampoo, I ain't getting married. Mr. Tendo just released me from the engagement."

Shampoo calmed, then started dancing around. She hugged Soun and Nodoka. When she went to sit next to Ranma, Nabiki grabed her by the arm and pulled her to another room.

"What you doing?" Shampoo asked.

"I just want you to know, I care about Ranma too. I'm willing to step aside and basicly let you have him, but only as long as you keep him happy. If you hurt him, ever hurt him, like Akane did. I will take him from you." Nabiki said.

"Aiya, you love Ranma too?" Nabiki looked away. "Shampoo promise you she never hurt Ranma on purpose. She love Ranma with whole heart!"

"I'm just saying, Shampoo. What were you about to do back there?"

Shampoo lowered her head. "You right, Shampoo sorry. She try to keep from act like Akane."

"Good, that's all I can ask.."

"Nabiki? Why you give up on airen?"

"I can't prove my love for him the way you did. Giving up everything you had just to be around Ranma. I'll admit that he's worth it, but I couldn't ever do that."

Shampoo nodded. "We being friends now, yes?"

Nabiki chuckled. "Sure, but I want details on everything that happens between you two."

Shampoo laughed with Nabiki. "Is deal."

In the other room, Nodoka was handing her son tissues, wondering why he was sneezing so much.

XD

Akane was working through her new katas, it took her awhile, but she'd finnaly gotten the forms down. Drake had been watching her for hours. For awhile she wasn't sure if he was awake or sleeping. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' She thought.

"Akane, I think I've figured you out." Drake said.

"What? That quick?" Akane said.

"You sound dissapointed that I know what's wrong?"

She walked over and kneeled next to him. "No, I just. Well, okay, what did you find out?"

End Chapter 15

**Innortal:** Okay, thanks. And thanks for continuing to read and review.

**Anaxim:**Lol, more votes for the threesome. They sure are rare. Even more so on this site.

**ss4-link:**Cool, and thank you. Response to random quote: Damn straight! Still sucks though.

**Anime Princess:** Thank you much, I'm glad you like it. Lol, I'll post as quickly as my fingers let me type.

**MazokuRanma:** Woohoo! Another essay! Thanks again! I'm more of a fan of Kasumi/Tofu, but I still love reading Kasumi Ranma's. Have you read, A trip to self, by trugeta? It's on my favorites list, a definet must for Kasumi/Ranma fans.

I'll admit, Shampoo's choice may have been a bit much, but I feel that her love for Ranma is strong enough. You are right about amazon laws though.

Yeah, I dunno what exactly compeled me to do that with Ranma's attitude, but I still did.

Something for Nabs is in the works, but it may not show until the sequal, it's going to be a ways off I'm afraid.

**nonengel:** I thought about going into detail about what all exactly happened between Drake and the amazons (Remember Mousse's fear when he first saw it was Drake.) But I'm afraid that it would overshadow evrything else in this particular story. Cologne didn't toy with Mousse, she whacked him good, splashed him, and drug him home.

**Wonderbee31:** Thanks as always.


	16. The Rising Evil

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XVI. The Rising Evil.**

Nabiki and Soun had left for the evening, but it became apperant to Ranma that Shampoo would be doing no such thing. She clung to him like he was a life-preserver, but he didn't mind so much anymore. He cared about Shampoo, there was no deniying it, no hiding it like with Akane. No, he felt like he could be open with Shampoo, like he could just talk to her. And he was sure he wouldn't get hit by a mallet if he complimented her.

"Ranma, we talk?" Shampoo asked him.

"Sure, what's on your mind Shampoo?"

"You really never would go to live in village?"

Ranma pulled her next to him so they could cuddle. "I'm sorry bout that Shampoo, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I can't say for sure or not if I ever would. I don't exactly think that your people would treat me like they do Mousse."

"So, is because you want be treated fair?"

"Yeah."

"You is just like big-brother. Shampoo still so mad at self for what happen five years ago. She was too prideful to see what she do was wrong." She clung tighter.

"I don't know what all happened, but I think he's forgiven you. He treats you way better than anyone else from his past."

Shampoo thought about that for a couple of minutes. Then she tilted her head and kissed him. "Airen, what we do about curses?"

"Well, I'm beggining ta think that there ain't no cure, so we'll just hafta get used to em."

"But, you is scared of Shampoo's cursed form." Ranma twitched a little. "You see? No can even talk about it."

"I wanna try though, I don't really like the cat-fist Shampoo, I lose control. Maybe I can get over my fear of cats if you help me."

"You really want Shampoo's help?"

"Yeah."

Shampoo kissed him again. "Shampoo so happy!" She chimed. "Is true, Ranma. Even if she no more have tribe, she happy with you."

XD

"I am not jealous of Ranma!" Akane cried.

"That is not what I said. Are you even paying attention?" Drake responded.

"And he is not better than me!"

"Listen to yourself! You actually think you could've defeated some of the things Ranma has faced? You really think you could've beaten Saffron?"

"I, uh, but it's not fair!" She sputtered. "I was the best here in Nerima until he showed up! There wasn't anyone who could beat me!"

"So now there is, are you gonna keep whining, or are you going to train and get better?"

"I'm gonna train, is that okay with you?"

"Yep." Drake stood up and started leaving the dojo.

"Hey!" Akane called out. "Where are you going? I'm ready to train!"

"Not tonight, and definently not when you're angry. I'll train you Akane, but I'll quit each time you get angry." Akane looked confused. "So basically, if you get angry I won't let you get better, got it?" Akane nodded. "Good."

"Yeah, but, where are you off to?"

"I'm hungry and I don't feel like bothering Kasumi right now. So, I'm going to go see if Ucchan's is still open."

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

Akane sighed. 'Does he hate me? I just don't understand why he's so mean. It's like he doesn't respect me.' Akane paced around the dojo pondering. 'Okay then! I'll do things his way. I won't get angry and I'll train harder than ever and earn his respect!' She went back to working on the katas that Drake taught her, starting over each time she made a mistake. 'I will get better. I won't be weak anymore. I'll show everyone that I'm a martial artist too!'

Drake watched her through the darkness. 'Yep, that seems to have done the trick. It's good to see that there's still hope for you, Akane.' He hopped over the wall and headed for Ucchan's.

XD

Ukyo was cleaning up after a good day of work. Drake hadn't been in today and she wondered if he'd spent all day training Akane. 'Oooh It's not fair! How come Akane gets to spend all day with Drake?' She couldn't hide the fact that she'd developed feelings for Drake. After all, he'd been nothing but kind to her, he took her out to nice places, he even listened to her when she felt like complaining. She touched her lips. 'And that kiss.' She snapped out of her her day-dreams when she heard a window shatter upstairs. She grabbed her battle spatula and charged into her room. Before she knew it, something hit her hard from behind and she blacked out.

XD

Drake sensed it. The familiar feeling of someone's ki Being drained, quickly. 'What the hell, no, it couldn't be!' He took off running.

XD

Ranma shot up off of the floor, much to the disscomfort of Shampoo who had been sitting on his lap.

"Airen?" She asked. "What wrong?"

"Someone's losing ki energy real quick Shampoo! I gotta find em!" Ranma started running in the direction of the drain.

XD

Drake made it to Ucchan's as quickly as his legs would carry him. He stood in shock at the sight before him. The whole restaurant was destroyed along with some of the neigboring shops. "Ukyo!" He cried out and ran inside. It didn't take him long to find her. She was in the middle of the wreckage and she definantly looked worse for wear. 'No! She's lost some of her lifeforce ki! This doesn't make sense, he shouldn't have been here for a couple of months yet. Dove, you lied to me, you said you'd warn me!' He was on his knees with Ukyo's body held tightly against him.

Ranma ran faster and faster as he realized where he was headed, Ucchan's, his best friend was in trouble, he had to get there, he had to help. He was greeted with the same sight as Drake, Ucchan's lay in shambles. He ran to the front but stopped when he heard someone crying. He peeked inside and saw Drake holding Ukyo, Drake had tears streaming down his face. When Ranma saw Ukyo, he found tears in his eyes too.

"Damn you." Drake said. "You shouldn't have been here. I'll kill you for this." Ranma kept watching, wondering who Drake was talking to. "DAMN YOU HAPPOSAI!" Drake screamed.

End chapter 16

**Innortal:** Thanks again. Hope is good.

**ss4-link:** And one more vote for threesome, okay, that's it! Looks like somday, some story there will have to be one such 'pairing'. Response to random quote: Yep, and no light without the darkness.

**Wonderbee31:** Oooh, or are they just starting? Lol. Thanks again.

**borg rabbit:** : Shuddering at the thought of Ranko and Kuno : Thanks for Readin and Reviewin. Lol, thanks for bringin up the water thing, I forgot.

**Anaxim:** Working on it. Thanks again.

**nonengel:** Lol, it's all opinion. Thanks.


	17. Planning with Dove!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XVII. Planning with Dove!**

Shampoo arrived at Ucchan's shortly after Ranma had. She collapsed when she saw the ruins. "Shampoo's home, is gone." She muttered.

Ranma heard her and rushed to her side. "Shampoo, you okay?" He picked her up and cradled her. "I'm sorry Shampoo." She sobbed in his arms.

Drake came out of the wreckage with Ukyo and set her against a wall. "She'll live Ranma. She won't feel to great when she comes to, but she will live." Drake's voice was ice.

A small figure emerged from an alley-way and faced Ranma and Drake. She looked much like Cologne, except her hair was grey. She looked like she'd seen better days.

"Who're you?" Ranma asked. But, before she could answer, Drake had a hand around her neck and pinned her against a building. "Drake! What the hell're ya doin?" Ranma yelled.

"Elder Dove?" Shampoo asked.

"What, you mean like the ghoul?" Ranma asked.

Drake narrowed his eyes at Dove. "You lied to me." He said.

"I'm sorry Drake, he was too much, even for me."

"That's no excuse! Ranma's not ready for this yet, and niether am I! Just what are we supposed to do now?"

"Wait. There ain't no way the freak did this! He's good but even he don't got that kinda power!" Ranma protested.

Drake let Dove fall to the ground. "Ranma." He said. "Happosai did do this. He does have this kind of power."

Ranma set Shampoo down, who ran over to tend to Ukyo. Ranma grabbed the front of Drake's shirt. "Why the hell didn't you warn me!"

"We were supposed to have more time. For now, let's get back to the dojo, we need to plan this carefully."

They traveled most of the way in silence. Drake was carrying Ukyo, and Shampoo had Dove on her back.

"So, where'd he learn that kinda power anyway?" Ranma asked.

Drake sighed. "After his last 'attack' on the Joketsuzoku, which he was nearly killed in, he made a pact with a powerful demon. The demon wasn't overly strong mind you, but it had the ability to actually suck the ki out of people."

"And, as I'm sure you all know, he gets a boost off groping women anyways." Dove added.

"So, he wanted this demons power. Who knows, maybe this demon saw a kindred spirit in Happosai or something, and he granted him his demonic powers." Drake said.

"Whoa, so that's what he did to Ukyo." Ranma said.

"Yeah, the only reason she's alive right now is because he sensed us coming. He wants us mad Ranma, he thinks it'll break our focus." Drake said.

"Big-brother, why you no tell us?" Shampoo asked.

"If Ranma had known who his opponent was, he would't of taken training seriously enough." Drake said.

"So, you lie to Shampoo about why you come!" Shampoo accused.

"Some what, and I'm sorry Shampoo. I really did want to see you."

Dove cleared her throat. "Either way, we need to stop this monster before he kills off the female population."

"Shampoo kill pervert man!" She cried.

"Fool!" Dove chided. "It's too dangerous to even let you near him."

Shampoo was about to protest when Drake cut in. "I hate to say it, but she's right Shampoo, the last thing we need is for him to get any stronger than he already is."

Shampoo calmed a bit when Ranma put his arm around her waist. "So then it's up to you an me drake?" Ranma asked.

"And any other male fighter we can find. But, they need to be tough if their going to stand up to Happosai." Drake said.

"Okay, so, no Kuno. Um, think we could find Ryouga? Heck, I'd even settle for Mousse right now." Ranma said.

"What bout bull-man, Shampoo remember he strong, and he hate Happosai." Shampoo said.

"Yeah!" Ranma chimed. Then frowned. "Nah, we probably couldn't find him in time."

"I think it will be just us Ranma." Drake said.

XD

"I dunno, Ryouga. It seems scarrier here than I ever remember it." Akari said.

Ryouga put his arm around Akari. "Hey, it'll be alright, I won't let anything bad happen to you Akari." She relaxed and kissed his cheek. "Hey, we're almost there aren't we?" Ryouga asked.

"Yes we are." She looked up the raod a bit. "Ryouga? Isn't that Ranma's grandfather?"

Ryouga looked up to see Happosai staring at him. Ryouga stopped and got in front of Akari. "What do you want?" Ryouga shouted.

"Just all of that girlie's energy." Happosai said while laughing evily.

XD

Ranma was stopped when Drake thrust Ukyo at him. "Hey, what the heck are ya doin?" Ranma asked.

"Get her back to the dojo, Ranma. I'll catch up later." Drake ran off with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Aiya, even Shampoo no know he that fast!" Shampoo said.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of him. He is my best student." Dove stated.

"Elder Dove? You train big-brother? He banished male, is against laws!" Shampoo said.

"Dear Shampoo, you of all people should know that those laws are broken daily." Dove noted.

"Enough of this! We gotta get back ta the dojo." Ranma said.

XD

Ryouga felt his ribs crack when Happosai hit him. Then he felt them break completly when he went through the road.

"Ryouga!" Akari screamed. Happosai came up behind her as she ran to Ryouga and knocked her out. Ryouga managed to get to his feet when he felt Akari's life force draining.

"Let her go!" Ryouga yelled. Happosai jumped to a roof top a split second before Drake's sword slashed the air where he was.

"So it is you, you worthless puke!" Happosai said. "Why do you always have to wreck my fun?"

"Shut it you decrepit monster!" Drake's ki began flaring. "You can't escape me forever, Happosai!"

"I don't need to, just a bit more energy and I'll have all I need to destroy both you and Ranma!"

Drake charged but was stopped short by a Happo-fire burst. Before Drake could recover, Happosai was gone.

"Damnit." He walked over to Akari. "Don't worry Ryouga, she'll be okay. I've got some herbs that can help regenerate the energy she lost."

"I'll kill him!" Ryouga said.

"I was gonna ask for your help when me and Ranma fight him, but it looks like he got you good." Drake said.

Ryouga was breathing heavily clutching his torso. "This is nothing, I can still fight."

"Come on. Let's get back to the dojo, that's where those herbs are."

End Chapter 17

**Wonderbee31:** Yeah, I didn't want to have to introduce a new character at this point, so I added to the powers of an old one. I've got the next few chapters down, in my head that is, I'm still working on the translation from brain to keyboard. (And people thought translating Chinese was hard!) Akane and training, oh yeah, the anger. Hmm, yeah it could take awhile.

**ss4-link:** Response to random Quote: Damn, do you know me or something?

**dana-san:** Dove, a fellow elder on the Joketsuzoku amazon council. She taught Drake after Cologne banished him. Not that any of the other amazons knew about it though. Ukyo will recover, I'm not so cruel as to kill off one of my favorites. Lol, of course, that means poor Akane could drop dead at any time.

**nonengel:** Mwaha! That's the reaction I was looking for!

**Innortal:** Thank you, as always. Like I was saying, translation from brain to keyboard is alot of work, lol.


	18. Revenge of Lost Love

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XVIII. Revenge of Lost Love**

Drake made it to the dojo grounds with Akari in his arms and Ryouga over his shoulder. Drake contemplated changing Ryouga into a pig, but decided against it since he didn't know what that might do to Ryouga's broken ribs. He was releaved to see that Dr. Tofu was already there.

"Drake, what happened?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Happosai stikes again." Drake comented. "I need you to help Ryouga, I can take care of Ukyo and Akari."

"Alright."

"Hey." Said Ranma. "Whadya mean you can help em? You tellin me you can restore life-force?"

"I've got some herbs that can, yes. Let's put Akari and Ukyo in the same room." Drake said.

"They sure are brave." Kasumi said after they'd left the room.

"Yeah, they are sis." Nabiki laughed. "Too bad they're both practicaly taken."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi chided.

"What? It's true." Nabiki said.

"But what about that Kuno boy, I remember you two" Kasumi was cut off by Nabiki.

"Shh! I told you not to ever bring that up!" Nabiki said.

"Oh yes, that's right." Kasumi smiled.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice called out.

Nabiki and Kasumi ran to the front door to find Genma holding Nodoka in his arms.

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"What happened Genma?" Nabiki asked.

"The master attacked us. He did something to Nodoka, I'm not sure what."

"Let's put her on the couch." Kasumi said.

XD

Akane was still practicing in the dojo. She'd managed to work through the entire kata once without fail. She was smiling to herself when Ranma walked in.

"Hey! I did the whole thing Ranma!" Akane said.

"That's good, Akane. We, uh, need to talk." Ranma said.

"Sure, what's up Ranma?"

"Happosai's back. He's gained alot of power Akane. He attacked Ucchan." Ranma was Shaking as he spoke.

"Is she okay?"

"She's in a coma, Akane. Drake's got some medicine that's gonna heal her, but that ain't the point! I want you to be careful. Okay, Akane?" Akane nodded.

"Ranma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Oh, by the way, Ryouga's here." Akane's eyes lit up. "But so's Akari." Akane's face dropped.

"Oh, I see. Thanks."

XD

Tofu walked into the room where Akari and Ukyo were resting. He watched carfully as Drake mixed some herbs togather and fed them to the girls.

"What was that Drake?" Tofu asked.

"It's an old Chinese herb capable of restoring a person's life-force." Drake responded.

"You'll have to show me how to make that one."

"I would, but this was the last of my herbs. How's Ryouga holding up?"

"He'll be fine, I'd say he'll be back to normal in about a week. Now, do you mind if I check on those two?"

"There's no point." Tofu raised an eyebrow. "Physically they're fine, all the freak did was drain thier energy."

"You talk about him like you know everything about him."

"I do. Do you remeber when he left Nerima about a year ago?"

"Why yes, that was shortly after I returned."

"Well I'm the one whose been putting up with him since then. I was one of the first to know about his new powers."

"I see."

"I'll make sure he dies this time."

"Are you sure killing him is the answer?"

"Of course I am. Do you know why he attacked the Joketsuzoku? It's because they didn't let him escape with all of the things he wanted to steal from them. He does these horrible things because he thinks they're fun."

"Maybe if you just beat him he'll learn."

"Just look at what he did!" Drake yelled. "He nearly killed both Ukyo and Akari! And he did do it for fun! Don't tell me that he doesn't deserve to die! You don't know all of the lives he crushed in China!"

"Drake, I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone."

"Alright, Ill do that." Tofu left the room.

Drake looked over at Uyko. "I'll make certain that he pays for this Uyko." Drake looks out the window towards the sky. "Don't worry, Sazuka, I havn't forgotten you."

XD

"HE DID WHAT!" Ranma yelled. Akane had decided to come back inside and see what everyone was up to.

"It's as I said boy, the master blew up our house." Genma said.

"What about mom?"

"She'll be fine boy, the doctor told me so himself."

Ranma's aura began glowing again. "Damn him!"

Drake came walking down the stairs. "Save your energy Ranma. It's a safe bet that he'll come here next."

"Alright, I'm ready for him!" Akane said.

"I don't think so." Drake said.

"But, why?" Akane whined.

"Cuz Akane, the freak actually steals life-force now. It's too dangerous." Ranma said.

"You said he blew up your house?" Drake asked.

"Yes he did." Genma stated.

"So what Ranma? What's gonna happen when he splashes you?" Akane asked.

"I can help with that." Said Dove. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Hey, who is she anyways?" Asked Akane.

"She's an amazon elder, like Cologne. What did you have in mind?" Drake said.

"I happen to have some water proof soap, now this won't last forever Ranma, but hopefully it'll be long enough for you and Drake to beat Happosai." Dove said.

"Yeah, me too." Ranma said.

XD

Happosai was standing outside the dojo walls. "Now it's time, they'll all regret ruining my fun!"

End Chapter 18

Sorry bout the wait all.

**Wonderbee31:** Yeah, he never really cared who he upset, so long as he got to have fun. I just hope I can write the next few chapters the way I want to.

**Innortal:** This chapter lacked a good portion of what I wanted to do, but the next chapter should make up for that. I hope.

**nonengel:** If I do a sequal, which I'm still thinkin about, It'll explain everything. But yeah, Drake was trained by an elder even though he was a banished male. However, his training didn't shift to 'Kill Happosai' until after the attack against the Joketsuzoku Approx. a year ago in this story line.

**JohnnyG:** Thank ya.

**ss4-link:** Lol, calm down. Response to Random Quote: Lol, I'm still gettin a handle on who those few are.

**ranryu26:** Okay. (Files away another ballot) And that's one more for the threesome. Could you tell me the whole adress on that, please? I couldn't find it last time I tried.

**dana-san:** Thank you. I'm just trying to fous to make sure that the fight scene works. I've got the most of it planned.


	19. The Fight Begins

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes: Chapter XIX. The Fight Begins**

"So Ranma, did you already use the soap?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. Just in case, ya know?" Ranma responded. "I got a feelin he'll show any minute."

"I agree. You ready then?"

"It ain't like I got much of a choice. Pops, Mr. Tendo, when he shows, it's up ta you two to protect the girls while me an Drake fight him."

"We'll do our best son." Soun said.

"You can count on us boy." Genma said.

"Ranma." Drake said.

"Yeah, I feel it." Ranma said.

Soun and Genma froze as Happosai walked into the room. "So, this is where you've all been hiding eh?" He glanced over at Drake. "I almost forgot, here." Happosai tosses a small pendant to Drake. "Look familiar you little punk?"

"You bastard." Not bothering to take the pendant, Drake Charges Happosai. "I'll kill you this time!"

Drake attacks but Happosai manages to dodge most of the blows, meanwhile Drake blocks all of Happosai's counter-attacks. Ranma jumps into the frey when they make it out into the garden. Drake gets sent through the wall by Happosai's pipe.

"So you two really think you can beat me? Ha! A couple of amatures like you two don't stand a chance." Happosai said.

"Yeah, whatever freak. There ain't no way I'm losin to you!" Ranma said.

Drake pickes himself up off the ground. "And I can die yet. I've got too many people to avenge. There's to much on the line for me to die before I've sent you to hell!"

"Don't tell me your still sore over that one girl? What was her name again?" Happosai smiled.

"I'm going to kill you, Happosai." Drake draws his sword and points it at Happosai. "For Sazuka, and for the joketsuzoku, I will make sure you die!"

XD

"Are you certain Sasuke?" Kuno asked.

"Yes master Kuno, it's the same man, I swear it!" Sasuke replied.

"The fiend! I shall make him pay dearly for what he did to Kodachi! To think that one old man had the ability to drive my poor insane sister completly over the edge!"

"That's true, the doctors at the ward told me now that they have her, it will be some time before they let her come home."

"Alas, my poor twisted sister confined in such a place!" Kuno cried. "But, at least I may have some form of peace for a time. Oh, how can I say such a thing! It's just too cruel for her to be all alone there! But, I must admit that I am enjoying my food now that she's not slipping in whatever new poison she comes up with."

"So what are you going to do now, master Kuno?"

"Isn't it obvious? I will go and gain vengance for my sister! It is the least I can do!"

"But master Kuno."

"Am I not Blue-Thunder? No mortal man can stop me! But, alas, I find my self on the side of the foul sorcerer once more. It matters not! For if we do not stop him, the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo are in grave danger!"

"But master Kuno, you know that Ranma and the pig-tailed girl are the same person!"

"I know that, Sasuke! It's just a habit, that is all! I must go. I must help them defeat that old monster!"

"Good luck, master Kuno!"

XD

Ranma was sent flying through the front gate, destroying it completly. Drake had dropped his sword but continued on using his fists instead.

'Damnit! How did he get so strong?' Ranma thought. 'None of my attacks are workin, and the Hiro-Shoten-Ha won't work on him again! Man, what're we gonna do?' Ranma jumped back into the fight. "Ahh!" Ranma screamed as Happosai hit him with a water bucket. Happosai went wide-eyed when he tried to grab onto Ranma's non-existant breasts.

"What the? Ranma, why didn't you change?" Happosai asked.

"Didn't ya know? I found me a cure the other day!" Ranma lied. "So no more grabbin me ya freak!"

"You, you've ruined even more of my fun! You'll pay for this Ranma!"

"Then bring it on, gramps!"

XD

Soun and Genma had just finished moving everybody down to the cellar. Considering the master's habit for explosives, it would't be very safe upstairs.

"Say Tendo, I've been thinking." Said Genma.

"At a time like this? What is it, Saotome?" Soun replied.

"This is our chance! We can finally beat the evil master if we go help them."

"You're right Saotome! Let's go then!"

"Dad, you can't be serious! Happosai's way stronger now!" Akane cried.

"It's alright Akane, this is something we have to do!" Soun said. "Come on Saotome!"

They left the cellar to go and assist Ranma and Drake.

"No worry Akane." Shampoo said, trying to comfort Akane. "Airen and big-brother is up there, so they be okay."

"But, what if they can't win?" Akane protested.

"Don't worry Akane." Ryouga said having finally regained conscienceness. "Ranma Saotome doesn't lose, Remember?"

"Ryouga." Akane said.

XD

Cologne and Mousse had nearly arrived back to thier village. Mousse's antics had caused several detours. So naturaly, Cologne was in a bad mood, and Mousse had a massive head-ache.

"Elder, is that smoke?" Mousse said, pointing in the direction of the village.

Cologne gasped. "Let us hurry and see!"

The pair ran towards the village and found there had indeed been a rather large fire. Most of the homes had been destroyed and several warriors were lying on the ground, being tended to by the others.

/Elder Kho Lun! Thank the gods that you've returned/ Cried out a voice.

/Kha Rem? What happened here/ Cologne responded.

/It was the great-vile one. He attacked us without mercy. He had some strange new power that stole the life-force right out of a person./

/Ah, him. Now it makes sense that it is mostly men still standing. Was he defaeted/

/No, elder. He stole alot of energy beat up some of us, stole alot more of our treasures, and then left./

Cologne gasped again as she realized where he would've gone. /Mu-Tzu! Gather me as much of the Life-force regenerating herb as you can. Hurry/

/No need elder! Here, we have already gathered plenty/ Kha Rem said.

/Good, child. I must return to Nerima imeadiatly. Mu-Tzu, stay here and help the tribe recover! I shall call for you should I need you/ Cologne began hopping along on her staff as quickly as she could. 'I must get there before he kills them all!' She thought.

XD

Genma grabbed Drake's sword off the ground. "Drake, here!" He said as he threw the blade to Drake. Drake grabbed it out of the air and swung it at Happosai. He managed to barely knick him with the tip.

"You traitors!" Happosai yelled at Genma and Soun. "If that's the way you want it then fine." Happosai's ki began flaring. "Mega-Happo-Fire Burst!" He cried and launched a massive ki attack.

Soun and Genma dove for cover, and Drake and Ranma watched in horror as the attack hit the Tendo home causing a massive explosion that not only leveled the dojo, but most of the city block.

Happosai laughed. "Whoops, looks like I missed."

End Chapter 19

/Chinese, for those who hadn't guessed.

**JohnnyG:** Thanks again. The pain is coming.

**Innortal:** Thanks, it just didn't feel right to me, but I guess it worked.

**ss4-link:** Yeah, sorry bout the wait on that one. The demon itself is still somewhere in China, it had just granted Happi some of it's powers. He'd probably just glomp onto the poor priestess and drain all of her energy too. Unless, it was Kikyo. But of course, Happi's not that picky, I seem to recall an episode where he glomped onto some ghost-demon thing. Response to Random Quote: my instincts are shot, lol.

**dana-san:** I agree with you, even if it took me about two weeks to type, lol. It was an odd chapter for me to write.

**Wonderbee31:** Oh, it's on, lol.

**nonengel:** A very good random thought, I'd say. With the mood Drake was in, he probably would've yelled at anyone, cept maybe Kasumi, cuz, you're right, that'd be just too cruel.


	20. The Death of a Master

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Chapter XX: The Death of a Master**

Drake let his sword fall to the ground. 'Damnit, we're just not powerful enough!' Drake thought. 'If he can use attacks like that, then what chance do we have?' Drake glanced at Ranma. 'Wait, there's still a chance!'

"Wahoo! I just love the sight of ruble in the evening, don't you boys?" Happosai taunted.

Ranma fell to his knees. "No, this can't be real!" Ranma slammed his fist into the ground. "Mom! Pop! Shampoo! They gotta be okay, they just gotta be!"

"Face it, Ranma, they're all dead! No one can survive a blast like that!" Happosai said.

Ranma whirled around to face Happosai. "You! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranma was about to charge when a bucket of water hit him in the face. "Ow, what'd ya do that for?"

Happosai's jaw hit the floor. "Wha? You still didn't change? How, why, it's just not fair!" Happosai got all teary eyed.

"Ranma!" Drake said. "I know your mad, I am too, but we need to focus on the here and now. We've still got a shot here. I need you to lead him in to the hirou-shoten-ha, can you do that?"

"Yeah, but, he can avoid it." Ranma said.

"I've got a plan, just do it okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Ranma turned back to happosai. "Yo, freak! I'll make you a deal, okay? If you can beat me, I'll turn back into a girl and try on some of your collection."

"What? You mean it?" Ranma nodded. "Alright then, Ranma! Here I come!"

Happosai charged and Ranma began to lead him into the spiral.

"Ha! You can't really think that attack will work on me again, do you?" Happosai said. He kept up his offense on Ranma. When they neared the center, Happosai invoked the soul of ice as Ranma did. Ranma's soul of Ice wavered when he thought of Shampoo.

'Damnit! I knew this wouldn't work!' Ranma thought. But then he sensed an enormous ki behind Happosai. 'What the heck?'

Drake grabbed happosai and pinned him to his chest. "Hey, what're you doing?" Happosai protested.

"Now, Ranma! Use the hirou-shoten-ha!" Drake yelled.

"But, you'll be!" Ranma protested.

"Just shut up and do it!" Drake said.

"No, cheaters! That's not fair!" Happosai said.

"You're finished old man! HIROU-SHOTEN-HA!" Ranma cried, his eyes ablaze with a rage that the old man had never seen before.

The attack went straight for Drake and happosai. Happosai strugled but couldn't get out of Drake's grip. When the attack hit them, it created a massive explosion that knocked Ranma out cold.

Kuno was half-way to the dojo when he saw the blinding light that Ranma's attack had caused. "I must hurry, they shall need my aid!" Kuno kept running until he came to the dojo. He couldn't believe his eyes when he got there, nearly the entire city block had been leveled. "What sorcery is this?" He surveyed the crater created by Ranma's attack, and he spotted Ranma near the edge of it. Kuno ran over to him. "Saotome! Saotome, are you alright?" Ranma didn't respond. "He's out cold!" Kuno looked into the crater. "Such devastation, it's unreal!" Kuno jumped when something began shifting in the center of the crater. "Who goes there?" Kuno yelled. Drake barley managed to stand. "It's you, what are you doing down there?" Kuno asked.

Drake was covered in his own blood, he felt like everything in his body was broken. "Damn, it worked. But, I don't have very much lifeforce left. I used it all to channel my ki into Happosai. I shouldn't even be concious." Drake said.

"What are you saying? I asked what you were doing there, do you need help?" Kuno asked.

"Don't worry about me. The dojo, there were people inside. You need to go help them." Drake said.

"Alright I shall." Kuno ran off towards the dojo.

"I hope they're alright. Ukyo, please be alive." Drake said. He looked around at the devestation that had been caused. "It's finnaly over, I've avenged you, Sazuka." Drake blacked out and fell to the ground.

XD

Ranma woke up to the sound of Shampoo's voice. He sat up, ignoring the flaring pain throughout his body. He couldn't believe how much destrustion the hirou-shoten-ha had caused.

"Airen? Is you okay?" Shampoo asked with a very shaky voice.

Ranma looked at her. She looked okay, so he figured he must look like hell for her to sound so afraid. "I'll be okay, I hurt everywhere, but I'll live. You okay, Shampoo?"

"Aiya, Shampoo fine. Ryouga manage to keep room for completly cave in on us. So, almost eveyone else is okay."

"What about Drake?" Shampoo looked away. "Shampoo, tell me."

"He nearly dead, Ranma. Doctor say he have very little ki left, and he think it just matter of time before he pass on." Shampoo began crying.

Ranma put his arms around her to comfort her. "I'm sorry Shampoo."

"Saotome! You're awake!" Kuno said.

"Kuno? What're you doin here?" Ranma asked.

"I came to help you fell the demon, but alas, I was too late to help you in the fight. Forgive me for that, Saotome. But, I did manage to dig out everyone in the dojo, and they were then able to tend to your wounds."

"Uh, thanks, Kuno."

"It was a matter of honor, Saotome." Ranma blinked at Kuno. "Either way, come, the weather looks to turn grim, we shall go to my mansion, I have plenty of room for you all there."

XD

The whole group went to the Kuno estate. Kuno had Sasuke guide them all to guest rooms. Ranma was the only one who seemed to object to staying there, but when he saw no sign of Kodachi, he calmed down. Ukyo and Akari had yet to wake back up and Dr. Tofu said that there wasn't anything he could do for Drake. The herbs Drake had brought with him had all been used up, and Dove didn't have any with her either.

XD

Ukyo woke with a start. 'What? Where am I?' She thought. 'This isn't my apartment, these arn't my clothes either.' She tried to stand but fell back down. 'Guess I'll just have to settle for looking around.' She glanced around the room and saw Akari laying on a futon. 'What the hell happened?' Her thoughts were interupted by the sounds of arguing outside of her door.

"There's just gotta be somethin we can do doctor Tofu!" Ranma said.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but it's just a matter of time now. I don't have the ability to heal the type of damage that has been done." Dr. Tofu said.

"Airen, calm down, Shampoo want help too. But, it do no good to get angry." Shampoo said.

Ukyo managed to stand and walk over to the door so she could hear better. 'I wonder what's going on?' She thought.

"But it ain't right doc! We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Drake, we can't just let him die, we gotta do somethin!"

Ukyo gasped. She slid the door open, startling the two men, and Shampoo.

"Ucchan, hey, you okay?" Ranma asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ran-chan, tell me what happened to Drake." Ukyo said. Ranma remained silent. "I said tell me you jackass!" Ukyo yelled at him.

"Ranma." Shampoo said. "Shampoo tell her."

End Chapter 20

**ss4-link:** Mwahaha. thanks as always. Response to random quote: I kill everyting in my path to gain that experiance.

**Wonderbee31:** Happi is dead now, I assure you. Lol, Ranma's Hirou-Shoten-Ha wouldn't have been so destructive if he had stayed calm.

**dana-san:** Hope the end of the fight was decent enough. Thanks for the review.

**Innortal:** Happi probaly flew. Similar to Cologne when she first showed up in Nerima. I'm not sure I actually said he had attacked the Joketsuzoku that day, but I see where you got that, lol, my bad.

**nonengel:** Yes, he won't be remembered fondly.


	21. Recovery

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. I have no ownership to these characters, or names.

**Ranma 1/2**

**Changes Chapter XXI: Recovery **

Ukyo was leaning over Drake. She hadn't quite fully recovered herself, and Tofu told her she needed to be resting. But, she ignored him, she wanted to be near Drake. Shampoo had told her what Drake had done at the end of the fight, and Uyko was not pleased. Drake was in very critical condition, and Doctor Tofu doubted greatly that he would make it. That realization didn't sit well with Ukyo. She remembered grabing Kasumi's husband yelling at him, saying that there had to be a way to save him. Tofu said that there was, but there wouldn't be any way for them to get what they needed in time. He reminded Ukyo that had used the last of the herbs to heal Ukyo and Akari.

"You idiot." She said, tears driping off her chin onto Drake. "You sacrificed yourself, and for what? Ranma could've beaten him, Right? Now what am I supposed to do? Ranma's never going to marry me, Konatsu dissapeared, and I don't like Tsubasa. It's not fair Drake, why are you leaving me?"

"Calm down child, all is not yet lost." Ukyo spun around to find Cologne grining at her.

"Cologne?" Ukyo said

"Yes, it's me." She hopped over to Ukyo. "It was quite the shock when I got home. most of my tribe lay in ruins. That bastard drained the energy out of everyone he could. Thankfully, Mousse and I were able to heal most of them. I came back here to aid all of you but it seems Drake and Ranma took care of things without me. I hear he got you, are you going to be alright dear?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. But Drake."

"Don't worry about him." Cologne produced a vial from her sleeve. "This will regenerate most of his life-force." Cologne poured the contents down Drake's thoat.

"So, he's gonna be okay?" Cologne nodded and Ukyo grabbed her in a fierce hug. "Thank you Cologne."

"Don't mention it dear. I owed him at least that much anyways. Knowing him he'll probably wake up tommorow morning. I suggest you set up a small grill so you can cook the fool breakfast." Cologne winked at Ukyo. Ukyo blushed and nodded.

XD

Nabiki and Kuno were sitting in the garden. Nabiki drug Kuno away from the group first chance she got. After all, she and Kuno had dated for a short while, but she never told any one but Kasumi about that. So she decided to lay down some ground rules for Kuno.

"Look, Kuno-baby, I know you still care about me, but things havn't really changed have they?" Nabiki said.

"But they have Nabiki. I will always care for your sister, but you are the one I wish to be with! Please, Nabiki, give me one more chance." Kuno said.

"We'll see, either way, thanks for the hospitallity."

"Anything for you and yours, my kitten."

XD

The Tendo and Saotome families (plus Shampoo, Dove, Kuno, and now Cologne) were seated in Kuno's main living room. Ranma sat in a corner still looking a bit worse for wear. No one was in a cheerful mood, which was naturally understandable.

"At last the foul demon has been defeated! Alas I too weep at the cost." Kuno said. "I hope that you will accept the hospitality of the Kuno family until we can rebuild your homes."

"Yes we shall do that. But, where are we going to get the money to rebuild?" Nodoka asked.

"I shall of course assist you in that manner as well. But how right you are Mrs. Saotome, I am unsure of how it can be done." Kuno replied.

"Well, Ono and I will contribute. We don't have too much, but." Kasumi said.

"As much as I hate to, I've got some stocks that I could sell, that ought to help a bit." Nabiki added.

"I've caused alot of problems around here." Colgne stated. Everyone turned to look at her. "As repayment, I shall contribute as much as I can. After all, I don't want my Shampoo to have to suffer."

"Great-Grandmother." Shampoo said.

"Ain't there nothin I can do?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, you've done alot! You killed Happosai." Akane said.

"Yeah, so what? Me an Drake beat him." Ranma stood up and began pacing around. "But now that we ain't fightin I feel so useless!"

"Airen, is okay. You need calm down." Shampoo whispered in his ear.

Cologne sighed. "I think it best to discuss this later. Everyone is still a bit tense, why not call it a night."

XD

Later that night.

Shampoo and Ranma cuddled in their guest room. Shampoo noticed how edgy Ranma had been since yesterday. "Airen, what is bothering you? You can tell Shampoo." She said.

Ranma shifted uneasily. "I took another life Shampoo." He muttered. "I shoulda been able to beat him without havin ta kill him." Ranma began trembling.

Shampoo kissed him, making sure she got his full attention. "Airen." She cooed. "No is your fault. Happosai evil man, he no would stop hurting womens, even if you beat up on him. There no other way but to kill. Shampoo no let you beat self up over this. You and big-brother do right thing."

"Yeah, but."

"No, Ranma, no but. If you no had kill, he would have attacked Shampoo, or Akane. Maybe he even go as far as finish off Ukyo or Akari." She snuggled as close as she could to Ranma. "You need rest, airen. Close eyes, and dream good dreams."

Ranma broke free from her grasp and walked over to the window. "I can't sleep, Shampoo. Everytime I close my eyes, I." He stopped as he found himself in Shampoo's arms again. "I just need time ta think about this, I kinda need to be alone right now."

"Well, is too bad. Shampoo no leave you by self. You is hurting, and Shampoo can help you. But you has to stop being such stubborn man. Is okay to show feelings airen, Shampoo never make fun, or think less of you. She love you, and she do anything to help."

Ranma finally allowed himself to break down and cry. Shampoo led him back to thier futon and rested Ranma's head in her lap. "Is okay Ranma, Shampoo here."

XD

"Ah my kitten, how are you holding up?" Kuno asked.

"I'm fine Kuno-baby." Nabiki responded.

"Are you going to rest? It's rather late you know."

"I will as soon as I'm done with this."

Kuno pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Ah, Architechure! Are you designing your new home? Please allow me to asist you."

"Alright Kuno. If you come up with any good ideas, let me know."

Kuno studied Nabiki's tenative sketch. "Wait a moment, two houses? And what is that other building?"

"Well, It's cheaper to just expand on the land that we already own, and it'll save loads of money if we just put the Tendo and Saotome house, in addition to the new Ucchan's in one place."

"Pure genious! As usual, my kitten, you've proven you mind is greater than most."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's still going to be really expensive though."

"Come, my sweet. You need your rest."

"Carry me? Kuno-baby?"

"Of course."

XD

The next morning

Drake awoke, much to his surprise. 'Now that's odd. I thought I was dead for sure.' He mentally laughed when he tried to move. 'Still feel dead.' Then he noticed Ukyo right beside him. 'Ah, I see. I'm in heaven.' Ukyo woke and noticed Drake was awake. She imediatly glared at him and started yelling at him. "You Idiot! How could you be so reckless? What did you expect me to do if you had died?" Drake just sat there staring at Ukyo in surprise. Ukyo didn't bother trying to hold back her tears as she continued yelling. "I need you Drake. Don't you dare ever do something that stupid ever again!" She turned away from him, still crying. "I'm sorry Drake, I was just so scared that I'd lost you." She gasped as Drake put his hands on her waist and pulled her back towards him. She turned to face him. "Drake?" She asked. She didn't get the chance to say anything else because Drake kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes bugged out at first, but she let herself enjoy the moment.

Kasumi who had come upstairs to see what the yelling was about, stopped when she saw Cologne staning right outside the door grinning. "Elder Cologne! It's very rude to eavsdrop!" She said. "The least you could do is let me join you."

Cologne silently laughed. She now saw that getting married definently made Kasumi Tendo a much more interesting person. "Please do." She said.

After a few minutes, Drake ended the kiss and looked into a very dazed Ukyo's eyes. "I'm so sorry I had you worried Ukyo. I guess I hadn't realized that you cared about me that much. Plus, I thought you might have died. I just lost all my sense when the house exploded." He said.

Ukyo blushed. "Oh Drake." She fell to his chest and began sobbing again.

"Hey, It's alright. I'm right here Ukyo." Drake said.

Outside the room Cologne just kept grinning while Kasumi's eyes began tearing up. "It's just so sweet." Kasumi said.

"Yes, I think we should go downstairs now and let them truly have some time alone togather."

Back in the room Ukyo crawled off the futon and pulled out her portable grill. "Are you hungry Drake? I can make you some breakfast if you like."

"That would be great Ukyo."

"Hey, Drake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Could you please call me Ucchan?"

Drake smiled. "Of course, Ucchan."

XD

Everyone else was gathering around the table to eat breakfast. They were joined by a very tired looking Nabiki and Kuno. Everyone looked at the 'couple' but Nodoka was the first to speak.

"Long night, eh you two?" Nodoka said grinning.

"Hey, It's nothing like that!" Nabiki protested.

"But of course," Kuno said. "We were up all night designing the new homestead. Behold!" Kuno unrolled the plans so that everyone could see. "The new Tendo/Saotome residence!"

Soun and Nodoka gasped. "You mean, both homes and dojos on the same property?" Soun said.

"Yeah daddy, you always wanted to join the schools, so now they can be physically joined." Nabiki said.

Cologne smirked. "An intruiging idea Nabiki Tendo. I can see how it would lessen the cost as well. Now, I see both individual houses and dojos, but what is this other building?"

"That will be the new Ucchan's Okonumyaki shop. It wouldn't be right of us to rebuild our homes, but not Ucchan's." Nabiki said.

"Aiya! Shampoo like this plan. But, how much it cost?" Shampoo said.

"I don't know yet. But we'll probably have to take out a loan." Nabiki said.

"Hmm." Cologne mused. "Well, with the amount of revenue Ukyo could generate, you should be able to pay off the loan. But, if you expand her menu to include, oh let's say the cat-cafe's menu, you ought to be able to make a profit."

"Yes, I was thinking that too. It's up to Shampoo of course." Nabiki said.

"Shampoo do! She help however she can!" She declaired.

"Well dear, I meant me." Cologne said.

"But, Great-grandmother, why you stay?" Shampoo asked.

"It's simple my child. Ranma and Drake are allies of the tribe. Whether they know it or not, those two just saved the world. All of you did your part to stop that monster. And it's my duty to make sure that my tribes' allies recover. So, I've decided to stay here and help you all." Cologne said.

End Chapter 21

**JohnnyG:** Thanks as always.

**ss4-link:** Play KOTOR II, be a dark sider, and kill everyone, loads of XP! I have to do all the cliche' stuff, seeing as this is one of my first fics. Response to random Quote: Only if it's got sugar.

**Innortal:** Why thank you.

**nonengel:** Yeah, I'm still working on making battles more exciting.

**borg rabbit:** Thank you. That is an excellent idea, I hadn't even thought of that, as this chapter shows, lol.

**Wonderbee31:** I think, all things considered, they may have taken it pretty well, could just be that they're estatic about Happi being gone.


End file.
